


Fearless

by ThePredator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Isaac, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Basketball Player Derek, Best Friends, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Derek, High School, Laura is the black sheep of the fam, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Panic Attacks, Piercings, Prom, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build, Swimming, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator/pseuds/ThePredator
Summary: Derek Hale has always followed the rules, did his work, listened to his parents...that is until he met Stiles Stilinski.With his stupid purple hair, gauged ears, countless tattoos, and stupidly perfect face...Stiles is obviously out to ruin Derek's life.





	1. It Was All Laura's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a long fic because Stiles with tattoos is apparently a weakness I never realized I had.  
> Derek is a sexy nerd, but he doesn't realize that.  
> If anyone wants to help me with a better summary please do.  
> There's probably errors, please look over them unless I completely confuse you.

Derek Hale was always a good kid, he studied, read a lot, followed the rules, and stayed away from most students that didn’t seem to follow the same ambitions as him. He had a big, supportive family that never seemed to worry about him and what he was up to, but his sister Laura had been another story. Laura Hale was rebellious, she never listened to any rules or lectures, and Talia and James Hale seemed to have most of their focus on their eldest daughter because of this. Derek’s little sister Cora had luckily became her own person, and seemed more interested in hanging out with friends and getting through high school like a normal teenager.

Derek was doing great, he was making straight A’s, he was in a friendly competition with Lydia Martin to be the class’ valedictorian, and he worked hard at school every day. His parents missed his basketball games, the awards days, the parent teacher meetings, and most of everything Derek had been a part of. Derek didn’t mind, really he didn’t because he knew it was all Laura’s fault. She just wouldn’t listen, and she had decided to quit college and move to New York, and that had taken most of Talia and James’ attention. Derek barely got to talk to his sister, but he had simply taken his parents word for it that she had no interest in staying around her family. Once she left, Talia and James still made no effort to come see Derek’s achievements or really notice them, and Derek was running out of excuses for them both. Sure James was a successful architect, Talia a well-known lawyer, but despite that Derek had begun to feel forgotten.

Despite his parent’s lack of attention, Derek was still expected to maintain his straight A’s, his perfect attendance, and being a successful student. Freshman year was when things started to really change, Laura had been a senior and Cora an awkward seventh grader. Derek didn’t know what to expect, but his parents had warned him to pay attention and be serious about finishing high school at the top of his class.

He had been sitting in his Science class, waiting for Harris to assign homework, when the classroom door opened.

You know that cliché moment in movies where everything seemed to build up to one moment...and in that moment the real adventure starts?

 The moment that Derek Hale locked eyes with Stiles Stilinski, the entire universe froze, and Derek knew he was in trouble when he saw the mischievous smile Stiles was wearing. It was freshman year, and everyone was basically new, but Stiles was new to Beacon Hills entirely. Harris pointed him to take a seat wherever he wanted, and of course he took a seat next to Derek who kept his eyes glued to the syllabus.

Through freshman year Derek had learned Stiles Stilinski loved to talk, he was obsessed with Green Day, and was dying to get a tattoo. They were complete opposites, and Derek knew they wouldn’t be friends. Derek enjoyed music, maybe not punk music, but he didn’t mind it, he enjoyed art and such, but tattoos were frowned on by his parents.

Derek had heard around school that Stiles was the town’s new Sherriff’s son. Rumors were that Stiles got in trouble at his last middle school for spiking the punch at a middle school dance. At that rumor alone, Derek tried to steer clear of the guy, but Stiles Stilinski isn’t someone you can just steer clear of.

Sophomore year was even worse because Derek had swimming class with Stiles, and had to suffer through seeing him shirtless every day. Derek hated seeing him shirtless because he had to see his stupid pale skin that was covered in dots of moles. That year, Derek met Paige, she was cute and sweet and everything Derek’s parents would approve of. He fell for her fast and asked her out after a band concert, and things were great because she said yes and he got his first kiss in the courtyard of the school.

During a swimming class, Derek noticed Stiles was laughing and talking expressively with Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey who was the new kid. Isaac’s dad was the swimming coach, and also taught the class, but Derek hated Isaac the moment he saw Stiles talking to him. Isaac had these stupid soft looking curls, and this friendly face that Stiles seemed to like because Scott McCall also had soft looking curls and a friendly face. Derek had none of that, he had dark, straight hair that he was trying to figure out what to do with and a face that most people would respond to by saying, “Smile!” Derek ended things with Paige after an awkward month of kissing and holding hands, and they remained friends after that, so it was fine.

Junior year was terrible because Derek had finally built muscle, found his own style, and actually felt confident. Stiles seemed to have gone through the same change because seeing him strut into Derek’s English class wearing a tight graphic t shirt, broad shoulders with bands of muscles that were now partially covered in swirls of tattoos, and nicely fitted jeans. Of course he took a seat next to Derek, who glared down at the syllabus Mrs. Davis had handed out.

“Hey, Derek!” Stiles had said in his stupidly excited voice that made Derek’s stomach twist.

Derek nodded in acknowledgement, but kept his head down while Stiles flopped down into the chair right next to Derek. He hated Stiles, he hated the way his hair looked, the music he liked, the clothes he wore, the way he walked, the way people loved him, the way he cursed easily in the halls with teachers around, the way he knocked the shit out of Jackson Whittemore after he said something rude, the way he lived in detention, and the way he made Derek feel crazy.

Junior prom was coming around, and Derek’s parents were pressing for him to find a proper date. Derek hadn’t dated anyone since Paige, and he had thought of asking her, but she was already taking a friend from band. Lydia was one of Derek’s friend’s, but she was dating Jackson.

Derek had been in English class, reading quietly while Stiles chewed on his damn pen while reading the assignment when he caught sight of a folded piece of paper being slid to his left arm, opposite of where Stiles was. Derek had only passed notes maybe twice in middle school, but never in high school where Mrs. Davis seemed to see everything. He carefully unfolded in, and furrowed his brows in confusion.

_Who are you going to prom with? -Jen_

He hesitated, trying to remember who was behind him and remembered Jennifer Blake was. She was captain of the cheer team, and always flirted with Derek after his basketball games. She was pretty hot, and yeah Derek would be fine with dating her or maybe going to prom with her.

_No one, yet._

He slid the paper behind him easily, and retrieved it back once she finished writing.

_Maybe you should ask me?–Jen_

“Beacon Hills’ star basketball player with the head cheerleader, who would have thought?” Stiles whispered in his soft annoying voice that made Derek’s ears burn.

Derek looked over and felt his hands numb when he got a really good look at Stiles up close. His giant honey brown eyes were reflecting off the glow of the sun from the windows, and his dark hair was tousled as if he’d been running his hand through it all class period. “We’re not dating.” Derek found himself saying. He’d spoken to Stiles before, many classes and times in the hall where Stiles would be all happy go lucky and Derek would internally cringe at how horrible he was at speaking.

Stiles smirked and looked down to read the note, “You should take her, she’s super into you dude.”

Derek shrugged, his eyes still focused on Stiles who just smiled widely and finally looked away. Derek didn’t know why he felt the need to tell Stiles he wasn’t dating Jennifer, but he just needed him to know for some reason.

_Do you want to go to prom with me?_

He jotted quickly and pushed the note back, hearing a soft giggle of excitement from Jennifer behind him.

**

Prom was horrible.

Derek’s mother had helped him buy everything he needed, and he picked Jennifer up in his freshly washed Camaro. She looked pretty, her dark brown hair swept back into curls, and her dress was blue and sparkly. They made it to the Beacon Hills gym, and things were pretty okay until Derek caught sight of Stiles dancing with Scott, Allison Argent, and Isaac Lahey. They all moved excitedly with each other, but they all had their attention on Stiles while he moved, all of them laughing in happiness. The song shifted to a slow song and Jennifer yanked Derek forward, right by Stiles and his friends.

They moved with the music, Derek’s hands on Jennifer’s hips and her arms locked around his neck while she stared at him longingly. Allison pulled Scott into a slow dance with a timid look, Isaac seemed to turn red and went to rush away before Stiles grabbed him by the wrist. Derek felt his heart pound when Isaac laughed and shook his head, easily fitting into Stiles’ grasp. From afar it was obvious to see Stiles was laughing and swaying them sarcastically to seem funny about the situation, but Isaac was staring down at Stiles with a fond look Derek wanted to punch away.

“Derek, I got us a hotel room tonight.” Jennifer purred in Derek’s ear making him jump.

He looked down at her and blinked rapidly, “Uh…oh, you wanna…”

She nodded with a sly grin spreading on her face making Derek feel weird. He was definitely attracted to Jennifer, she was hot, nice body, and well he didn’t want to be a virgin forever.

**

Derek’s first time sucked. He was able to get hard, get the condom on, and find where he needed to get his dick in, but it was so….awkward. He fumbled around, receiving squeals and loud moans from Jennifer that he knew were fake. Things were going really fast, and Derek wanted it to just be over already because he needed to be home by one and it was almost midnight. He just couldn’t get off, and that confused the hell out of him because here he was staring down at a nude Jennifer Blake, something every guy at Beacon Hills had fantasized about. Derek closed his eyes, tilting his head up to try and drown out the annoyingly high pitched sounds, and suddenly- _Stiles._

Stiles with his soft, ruffled hair, his big honey colored eyes, the broad muscles, and Jesus Christ the smirk he always gave Derek. _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles._

Derek huffed out a shaky breath once he finished and opened his eyes to Sti-Jennifer who was panting a little too intensely and smiling up at Derek. “That was amazing, Derek!”

Derek just pulled out and instantly felt awkward, “Um, did you….finish?”

She nodded and smiled widely, raising up to kiss Derek with her tongue plunging into his mouth.

They cleaned up and got dressed, heading back to the party where Jennifer sauntered off to find her friends.

“Hey-“The familiar voice of Stiles made Derek jump and almost knock over the snack table he was leaning against.

“Woah, woah sorry I didn’t mean to scare the shit out of you-“

“Y-you didn’t I just…I’m fine.” Derek said stiffly, trying to shove the thoughts he was just having a couple moments ago away.

Stiles looked annoyingly perfect tonight, his hair neatly styled, his dress shirt tight and distracting, and the stupid smirk of his. “So you having a good time?” He asked, sliding up next to Derek and sipping his probably spiked drink.

“Not really.” Derek said honestly.

“Same, proms are so fucking stupid.”

“Then why did you come?”

Stiles sighed, “My dad insisted that I go.”

Derek nodded and stared at the students dancing, most filing out into the parking lot to leave since it was late.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Stiles asked suddenly, sitting his drink down and staring at Derek. He looked curious then his face shifted into a knowing look, “Wait, did you and Jennif-“

“Yeah.” Derek said, his voice cracking.

Stiles whistled, “Well congrats I guess.” He said with an almost disappointed sound to his voice, but that was to be expected because most guys wanted to have sex with Jennifer.

“It was horrible.” Derek said, letting his mouth spill as much truth as he would allow for tonight.

“The first time usually is,” Stiles said with a small chuckle.

Derek furrowed his brows, “Wait, you’ve….?”

“Had sex?” Stiles asked laughing to himself, “Yeah, sophomore year with Erica Reyes.”

“Erica Reyes?” Derek asked surprised, “I thought you and Isaac…”

Stiles burst out laughing and looked at Derek incredulously, “Me and Isaac?” He shoved Derek softly, “He’s been a good friend for a while, but he isn’t really my type.”

“So Erica and you-“

“No, no, no, she’s one of my best friends. We kind of just agreed to take each other’s virginity, and it was….well it was horrible, but we laughed through most of the night. I only lasted like a couple minutes, and she said it was pretty cool.” He laughed at that and shook his head, catching sight of Erica in the far corner of the gym, chatting with a random boy from their grade. Erica Reyes was made fun of through middle school for having seizures, but Derek always made the effort to be kind to her since she was nice girl. Like most students, she’s completely changed when they reached junior year and now guys flocked to her, but understandably she was quite cold to most people because of how she was treated.

“Sounds better than my first time…” Derek muttered, feeling a pang of jealously when he looked at Erica and her glittering smile and bright red dress.

Stiles suddenly rounded Derek to stand in front of him, “Dude, everyone’s first time sucks. Don’t take it personally, I mean Jennifer looks like she had the time of her life.” He nodded to Jennifer who was laughing and grinning at her friends who glanced at Derek from time to time with flirty smirks he felt uncomfortable with. “I mean, maybe you’re gay.” Stiles said laughing to himself as if the idea blew his mind. Derek didn’t respond, but something in his brain seemed to click at the thought.

**

 Senior year brought a drool worthy Stiles with it, and Derek wasn’t immune to how gorgeous the guy was. His hair was tousled messily, dyed a dark purple, he had tattoos all over him by now, gauged ears, and a snarky attitude to match everything. Derek was walking through the hallway, passing by Stiles when he caught a glimpse of Stiles winking at him, a flirtatious smirk on his lips.

Derek thought he’d escaped the essence of rebellious teenager when Laura left for college, but Stiles Stilinski was way worse. He skipped classes, vandalized, disrupted classes, smoked weed, got into fights, drank even though he was underage, and still lived in detention. Despite him being a horrible influence on everyone in Beacon Hills, everyone loved him. Girls swooned when he passed them in the hallway, boys envied him, and teachers had basically given up on punishing him. Derek would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to be friends with Stiles, the way he was so confident in every bad thing he did, and how fearless he was.

Derek didn’t have any classes with Stiles during their senior year, and he was actually pretty disappointed. He did however, get to see Stiles in the hallway, during school functions, and during lunch.

The moment Erica Reyes slammed her tray onto Derek’s empty lunch table he should have known his entire life was over.

“Derek Hale! Mind if I sit here?” She said with a predatory sound to her feminine voice.

“Sure,” Derek and Erica had spoken from time to time in middle school mostly when she gave him a valentines’ day card and said he was pretty after he shoved bullies away from her while she was having a seizure, but they had the occasional classes together in high school. “Where’s your usual crowd?”

Erica grinned around her apple, “They’re getting lunch, I just figured you could use some company.”

Derek quirked a brow and jumped when the entire table seemed to be pounced on from all directions. Erica didn’t flinch, instead she continued eating while her friends bounded down onto the cafeteria seats. Scott McCall with his ruffled hair slightly shorter, threw his arm around Allison, his array of tattoo’s showing clearly. Allison giggled into his ear and tossed her dark brunette hair over her shoulder, revealing a small tattoo of an arrow behind her ear. This surprised Derek because the Hale family was strict of course, but the Argent family was just plain frightening with how overbearing they were on their only daughter.

Isaac plopped down in front of Scott and was instantly lost in his own world, his Nirvana shirt hanging on his thin torso while he hunched forward and stared at his food. Then of course, _Stiles_.

Stiles sat down next to Derek with a playful smile, “Hey stranger.” He said before nudging Derek’s arm with his elbow.

Derek felt a flutter in his stomach, and he just managed a small smile to Stiles. Why was Stiles so attractive? Why did he have to have those giant whiskey eyes that seemed to look straight through Derek? Why?

**

“YOUR FAVORITE DAUGHTER IS HOME!” Laura’s voice echoed through the house and Derek smiled widely.

He bounded down the stairs, Cora in tow trying to race him to lunge at Laura who spread her arms wide and laughed when they all three toppled to the floor of the lounge room.

“Alright, Alright, that’s enough. You two help Laura unpack, the dinner party is tonight.” Talia said from the dining room, already in an annoyed mood.

Laura rolled her eyes while Derek rose from the floor, “Yes, that’s enough showing your sister how much you missed her, even though she’s been gone for almost a year!”

Talia gave Laura a stern look and shook her head, “That’s no one’s fault, but your own young lady.”

Laura snorted and retrieved the bags Derek wasn’t grasping already, “I missed you too mother.”

**

To Derek’s surprise the Argents were invited to the dinner party and they had apparently forced Allison to come along. Cora invited her upstairs where Laura and Derek were sitting in Laura’s room trying to avoid the party.

“Allison! I haven’t seen you in two years!” Laura said before pulling the girl into a tight hug.

“Last time I saw you, you took me to get my first tattoo!”

“I want a tattoo!” Cora said suddenly, making Derek sigh.

Laura laughed and dropped down onto her bed, “God, I missed you guys.”

Derek smiled, Laura looked so happy. She had a tattoo of a wolf on her left arm that Talia and James had yelled about, but it was beautiful. Laura was dressed in shredded skinny jeans and a worn leather jacket, and she looked so happy and free.

“So how’s New York?” Cora asked excitedly.

“New York is awesome!” Laura said laughing at Cora’s interest, “So different from Beacon Hills.”

“Met anyone?” Allison said giggling to herself and receiving a wide grin from Laura.

“I’ve met a lot of people, but I haven’t met anyone that can handle me yet.”

Derek had to agree, no one could handle Laura she was spontaneous and wild.

They all laughed and chattered the entire night, until Talia came up to tell Allison her parents were leaving. Talia had lectured Laura, Cora, and Derek for avoiding the party and everyone went to bed in a bad mood as usual.

Derek had missed Laura so much, but the memories of her sneaking out, breaking the rules, and arguing with Talia and James every night flooded back making him feel restless and anxious.


	2. Erica's Gaydar Sucks

Christmas was tense, there was good food, but Talia and James just weren’t _there._ The next day, Laura refused to let Derek or Cora rest and drove them around town to look at Christmas lights, go out to the movies, and finally took them to the Beacon Hills skating rink.

And of course because Derek is the most unlucky person on the face of the Earth, Stiles was there looking stupidly attractive as always.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted over the obnoxious pop music that played. Stiles skidded up to Derek easily and grinned wildly, his hair was a shade brighter than what it was before break.

“Did you dye your hair?” Derek asked before he could stop himself, and received a surprised, but pleased look from Stiles.

“Yeah, it was fading. Purple is fucking horrible to keep up with!” He chuckled and turned his focus to Laura who waved.

“I’m Laura, Derek’s older, wiser sister.” She studied Stiles suddenly and smiled.

“Wiser than Mr. Bookworm over here?” Stiles said nodding towards Derek who blushed.

**

“Booooooyd, my main man.” Stiles said as he dropped in the cafeteria seat in front of Boyd.

Boyd looked up from his lunch and glared, the rest of the lacrosse team ignored Stiles because most people didn’t mind him.

“Did you get the keys?” Stiles asked lowly.

Boyd sighed, “Did you get the money?”

Stiles groaned, “Yes, all fifty of it.” He fished for the bill in his pocket and retrieved the keys from Boyd while handing over the money he desperately wanted to keep.

Boyd’s dad was the school’s janitor and had keys to every room in the school, and Stiles was itching to explore the school at night.

“Lock up after you get done.” Boyd said in a bored tone, and Stiles took that as his cue to return to his lunch table.

“I got em!” Stiles cheered when he got to his table, dangling the keys in front of everyone.

Erica gasped, “No way!”

Scott’s mouth dropped and Allison smiled widely. Isaac quirked a brow and Derek looked lost.

“Tonight, we’re going to have a little camp out in the school.” Stiles said, unable to contain the smug grin that spread across his face.

Derek sputtered and looked around the table, probably searching for someone to think the plan was just as crazy as he did. Before he could speak the bell rang and everyone flitted off to their next class while Stiles took his time dumping his tray and returning it.

“Stiles,” Derek said suddenly next to Stiles while they walked out of the loud cafeteria. “You can’t sneak into the school, you could be arrested or expelled.”

Stiles laughed, “Alright calm your tits, Hermione Granger.” He followed Derek to his locker and leaned next to him casually, “We’re not going to get caught, we’re just going to the roof to smoke and drink a little and that’s that.”

Derek’s eyes flitted around and Stiles smirked because Derek was always so _nervous_ around him. “Getting drunk on a roof sounds like the worst idea ever.”

“Probably, but I don’t plan on getting drunk and neither does Scott, so we can stop everyone from falling off the roof, I’m sure.”

Derek sighed and shook his head like a disappointed guardian, and Stiles started shaking with laughter. “Alright, but be careful.” Derek finally said after shutting his locker door.

“Dude, you’re invited you know.” Stiles said.

Derek blinked in surprise and just stood there pondering the idea, but of course Jennifer Blake slid right against him with a creepy smile on her face, “Derek! You know Valentine’s Day is coming up pretty soon.” _Ew._

Derek tensed up and finally shrugged, “Yeah, I guess?”

Jennifer trailed a finger down Derek’s neck and Stiles wanted to rescue the poor guy. “I like red roses.” She purred and Derek’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Red roses, huh?” Stiles started, receiving a piercing glare from medusa herself, “Pretty predictable, you probably like the little teddy bears that say “kiss me” on them too, huh?” He felt instantly proud when Derek chuckled at him.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, “Maybe your boyfriend, Isaac will get you something.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow and put his hand on his hip, “First of all, I am a strong independent man who doesn’t need anyone, and second of all I’m pretty single.” Stiles only added the last part for Derek who looked nervous when Jennifer mentioned Isaac.

“Well, how sad….all alone on the holiday of love.” Jennifer said in fake sadness.

Stiles gagged dramatically, “The holiday of love, more like the holiday of “Derek, please buy me flowers, a big bear, and chocolate I won’t eat because I hate carbs.””

“Jennifer, I’m kind of not into the whole Valentine’s Day thing, and…we aren’t even together.” Derek said after Jennifer looked like she was going to slap Stiles across the face.

“Fine, that’s fine.” She sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, inching towards Derek’s ear, “A few of us are going to have a little movie night tonight, wanna come?”

Derek looked up at Stiles who remained unfazed, for a moment he expected Derek to accept her offer. Stiles had known Derek for a long time, and he knew the guy was a huge introvert so a small movie night curled up with the head cheerleader whom he’d had sex with had to be the perfect plan for Derek-

“I already have plans.” Derek said making Stiles smile widely and give Jennifer a smug look when she looked to him with livid eyes. With one last glance at Stiles she stormed off down the hallway.

Derek sighed in relief and gave Stiles a small smile, “Jesus…”

“She’s a fucking lunatic.” Stiles muttered before the bell rang to warn everyone to get to class.

Derek groaned and smiled quickly to Stiles before jogging off to his next class. Stiles smiled after him and decided to skip the rest of the day, the gymnasium was usually empty around fourth period, and Stiles enjoyed the peace and quiet behind the bleachers.

Derek Hale was going to sneak into the High School, the same Derek Hale that use to give Stiles dirty looks when he’d forget a damn pencil in class. The same Derek Hale that hated everyone and was probably the sexiest nerd in all of Beacon Hills.

**

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Derek whispered to Stiles when Isaac and Scott took off down the pitch black hallway on skateboards.

Stiles chuckled and grasped Derek’s shoulder, Derek had taken Laura’s advice and worn the leather jacket she had bought him for Christmas. He felt awkward, but Stiles had told him he looked badass, so he took that as he looked good. “Der, no one is going to arrest us. Isaac and Scott can dick around, but we’re going to the roof to chill.”

Derek sighed and followed Stiles up the stairs, Erica and Allison behind them stuck in their own conversation about God only knows what.

The roof to Beacon Hills High was kind of surreal at night, they had the perfect outlook onto the distant cities, the surrounding forests that surrounded the school gave them an enclosed, safe feeling. Stiles slumped down onto the ground, facing the glowing lights of the distant towns, and Derek dropped down next to him.

“This is actually kind of…” Derek muttered.

“Beautiful?” Stiles breathed, but he wasn’t looking at the view, he was staring straight at Derek who felt his ears start to burn.

“Who has the weed?” Erica’s voice piped up making Stiles look away from Derek.

“Isaac said he’d bring some, Scott brought the liquor.” Stiles said in a slightly exasperated tone.

After a few moments, Isaac and Scott clambered up the steps with big grins on their faces.

“Isaac! The weed?” Erica asked quickly, but received a guilty look from Isaac.

“I…um….I couldn’t get it. My-my dad he found it.” He muttered quietly, Derek could barely catch what he said, but Erica shrugged.

“No big deal.” Erica smiled at Isaac and took a seat behind Stiles.

They were all gathered around, some drinking, but most laughing and talking about bands and stuff Derek didn’t understand. Stiles would occasionally chat with Derek about books and indie bands Derek liked, and it was so comfortable.

“I have an idea!” Erica suddenly chirped, “Let’s play truth or dare!”

“What are we, twelve?” Stiles

Erica giggled and threw her hands in the air as if to wave off Stiles’ joke, “Come on let’s do it! I’ll go first!”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Alright how do we do this with six people?”

Erica tapped her finger against the ruby red lips, “Hmm…I know, how about we pair off like Stiles dares me and I dare him, Derek dares Scott…so on?”

“Sure,” Stiles said sitting up straighter next to Derek. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth!” Erica shouted, very giddy.

“Boring.” Stiles said rolling his eyes, “Alright….did you really try to make out with Danny at Jackson’s pool party?”

She laughed, adjusting her black crop top, “Yes, I did.”

Stiles burst into laughter and shook his head, Derek just stared at the way Stiles laughed with his entire body, “Oh my God, Erica!”

“You know my gaydar sucks!” She shouted before pointing at Stiles like he was to blame.

“I’m bisexual, Erica! I’ve told you I’m not gay.” He was still laughing and Derek felt his entire body go numb because Stiles was attracted to guys.

“Alright, alright…Stiles, truth or dare?” Erica asked.

“Dare, obviously.” Stiles said with that damn cocky smirk Derek wanted to kiss.

“I dare you to kiss….” She was lost in thought for a moment and Derek felt like he was going to puke. “Isaac.” _Shit._

Isaac looked flustered for a moment and Stiles laughed, “Come er you sexy thang!”

Isaac’s face turned red and Derek felt a pang of jealously he hadn’t felt in a long time. Stiles leaned forward, his pale neck stretching, his head tilting to the side and everything happened so fast, but Derek was seeing it in slow motion. It was a peck and Derek distantly heard Erica giggling and Scott saying “ewwww” in a mocking tone and Allison gasping in surprise, and Derek wanted to leave.

Stiles laughed at the response and winked sarcastically at Isaac who looked embarrassed, “Call me if you want seconds.” Stiles said easily, leaning against the concrete wall Derek was leaning against that kept them from falling off the roof completely. Derek managed to compose himself because he didn’t want anyone to see the pain in his face, and Isaac didn’t want anyone to see the glittering in his eyes while he looked at Stiles, but Derek saw it.

“Alright, Derek truth or dare?” Scott asked making Derek jerk out of his thoughts.

“Uh…truth.” He muttered.

Scott thought for a moment, “Alright, what’s your biggest fear?”

Derek wasn’t expecting that kind of question, and he felt a little lost trying to figure out his answer. “Um….” Well might as well be honest, “disappointing my family.”

Everyone remained silent, most of them nodding, but Stiles was staring at him with an intense kind of reading look making Derek feel way too open. He hated to feel open, he never opened up to anyone, not even his sisters, and here he was with a group of misfits that probably shrugged off the arguments they had with parents. They probably laughed if their parents asked about their grades, or just snuck out if they were grounded.

“Truth or Dare, Scott?” He asked with a cool exterior, because Stiles was staring into his soul trying to find something, and Derek didn’t need that right now.

“Ummmm, truth!”

“Why did you stop playing lacrosse after tenth grade?” He wasn’t quite sure what to ask, so he went with the first thought that popped into his head.

Scott’s face fell and he sighed, “My uh…my dad, he uh made me quit.” He didn’t explain, but Derek didn’t press instead Isaac spoke up.

“Truth or dare, Allison?”

“Dare!” She almost shouted, her cheeks turning pink.

“I dare you to….tell your parents about Scott.” Isaac smirked when Allison gave him an incredulous look.

“Isaac!”

“He’s right, you should do it tomorrow.” Erica giggled.

 “Yeah, I mean you two have been dating for so fucking long.” Stiles said with a shrug.

Scott looked like he was going to puke when Allison sighed and said, “Aright, fine. Isaac, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Isaac said around a laugh from Allison’s reaction.

Allison smiled and shook her head, “What happened when your dad found the weed?”

Isaac’s smile faded completely and he ducked his head to stare at his hands that Derek could see were now shaking. He remained silent, his breath hitching and even Erica paused to look at him with a look of concern.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to-I’m sorry-I-“ Allison stammered.

“No, it’s alright.” Isaac said shaking his head, “He uh….he…” he looked down at his arms and pulled up the right sleeve of his shirt to show various circles of red, scabbed over burn marks. Everyone, including Derek gasped and looked at Isaac intently.

“Isaac, you need to repo-“ Stiles started angrily.

“No.” Isaac said quietly.

“That mother fucker needs to be beat to de-“ Erica screeched angrily, clutching Isaac closely.

“No.”

“Isaac-“ Allison whispered.

“ _No_.” Isaac said a little aggravated now, “He’s just….he only does this stuff when I disobey. I deserve-“

“Don’t you fucking _dare_.” Stiles said acidly, making Derek look at him in shock because he’d never heard Stiles that angry. “You don’t deserve any of that shit, no one does!”

Scott fidgeted quietly, not meeting anyone’s eyes, and Isaac just looked at Stiles and nodded.

**

The rest of the night went by quickly, and by midnight Derek was quietly making his way upstairs to his bedroom. When he finally reached his bed he felt like he’d done the impossible by sneaking out and actually having a night doing something against the law. Stiles was a horrible influence, but Derek just couldn’t help himself.


	3. Happy Holiday of Love

The rest of January was like a weird awakening for Derek. He spent the weekends with Stiles, Scott, Allison, Erica, and Isaac and he felt for the first time that he had real friends. He had always worried he wouldn’t fit in with them, they all had their own edgy way of dressing and acting, and he just couldn’t see himself running around with them. As the weeks passed Derek felt happy, most Fridays were spent at someone’s house. Stiles’ bedroom was cluttered with cds, posters from the 80’s, 90’s, and modern day all covered with rock bands. His bookshelves were filled to the gills with random books, most Derek had heard of, but some were strange books about music, Greek mythology, and angsty books that were probably from Stiles’ younger years. There were twinkling purple lights pinned around the top trim of his room, and tapestries of Aztec designs and a very cliché lava lamp on his desk.

It was probably the most comfortable place Derek had ever been in, and lounging on Stiles’ bed with Stiles curled up next to him, Erica with her head on Stiles’ legs, Isaac sitting in the bean bag chair in the corner, and Scott clutching Allison in the floor while making out…all of it felt so comfortable and right.

Saturdays were the craziest, and Derek was always on the edge of a damn anxiety attack when Stiles was in charge of planning because he always wanted to do the wildest things. Breaking into the school, blasting music in the middle of the damn woods while dancing and drinking like a lunatic, and sneaking into people’s back yards to use their hot tubs. All of it was driving Derek insane, but the second Stiles gave him that _look_ like everything was going to be absolutely amazing, he just followed. He felt like he was living in the moment, and he adored these people, the way Erica just knew what to say to get everyone to pay attention, Scott’s quiet understanding and soft hearted conversations, Allison’s free spirited attitude about everything, Isaac’s timid smile that always dissolved into a gleeful laugh that made Derek smile, and of course _Stiles._ Stiles was like the glue that held everyone together, he was the one to plan, to push people out of their comfort zones, dance with everyone, and make sure everyone was smiling and laughing.

Derek felt so free.

**

Stiles: Happy Holiday of Love!

Derek: Why am I not surprised you made that joke?

Stiles: Because I make the best jokes!

Stiles: So what are you doing today? Balls deep in Jennifer?

Derek: Ew…

Stiles: BAHAHAHA

Stiles: Sorry, but seriously Erica is going on a date which WTF since when is she interested in anyone?

Derek: Who?

Stiles: She wouldn’t say, but obv Scott and Allison are together right now.

Stiles: My point is, wanna come hang out?

Derek: What about Isaac?

Stiles: He had a dentist appointment, he chipped a tooth….

Derek: ….let me guess…his dad?

Stiles: I think so…he wouldn’t explain, but you know how he is.

Derek: Yeah, I’ll be over in a few.

Stiles: See you soon!

**

Derek was stretched out on Stiles’ bed listening to the soft thrum of guitars coming from Stiles’ laptop. Stiles was chattering about how stupid Valentine’s Day was, and how it’s just an excuse for stores to make more money when the Sheriff pecked on the door.

“Come in.” Stiles said while skimming through his playlist next to Derek.

“I’m leaving for work, you call if you need me alright?” He said after nodding to Derek.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Stiles said only partially paying attention.

John rolled his eyes and shut the door quietly.

“Der, did you hear about Scott finally meeting Allison’s parents?” Stiles said suddenly, flipping around to face Derek where he laid.

Derek quirked an eyebrow, “What happened with that?” He could only imagine Scott walking in with his tattoos, messy hair, and clutching a skateboard making the Argents go into cardiac arrest.

“They hate him, but they invited him to have dinner so I guess it’s not that bad.” Stiles said laughing to himself.

“I kind of expected them to hate him, they’re friends with my parents after all.” Derek muttered, idly playing with the plush grey comforter on Stiles’ bed.

Stiles rested his chin on his palm and smirked at Derek, “You think your parents would hate me?”

Derek managed a small laugh, “Probably, but if you knew them you’d understand.” He wished more than anything that he could invite Stiles over, show him around his house, and show him his own bedroom where he retreated most of the time.

Stiles shrugged and smiled, “I’ve met a lot of parents that hate me just because I have tats and piercings.”

“I like them.” Derek blurted out before he could stop himself.

Stiles smiled wider and rose to set on his knees, and Derek really didn’t need that visual. “What else do you like about me, Der?”

Derek swallowed hard and blinked rapidly, looking up at Stiles who just kept smiling, “You’re funny….”

Stiles chuckled and waved his arm for Derek to continue.

“U-uh…you make everyone feel like they’re included….and you treat everyone like they’re important.” It was true, Derek constantly felt out of place with everyone and even Isaac would sit off by himself and that only made Stiles run up and chat with one of them until they were happy.

Stiles’ smile faltered, making him look more thoughtful about Derek’s words. “They always say the quiet ones are the most observant.” He muttered, lowering down to lay next to Derek on his right.

They laid there, pressed next to each other contently just letting the thrum of guitars and drums lull through the room. Stiles’ ceiling was littered in posters like the rest of his room, and something about the atmosphere made Derek feel relaxed and happy.

“Can I tell you something?” Derek asked.

He felt Stiles turn his head to face him, and he turned to look back at him. Derek instantly enjoyed the view of Stiles lying next to him, and he wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. “Of course, Der.” Stiles said easily, like it was easy.

Derek’s heart was thumping loudly against his chest, and his stomach twisted, but staring into Stiles’ open eyes made him feel safe. “I’m gay.”

Stiles didn’t even change his expression, he just kept roaming his eyes over Derek’s face carefully. “I know.”

Derek lurched up, “What?”

Stiles laughed quietly and rose to sit up next to him, “You’re repulsed by Jennifer and that time Erica took her bra off in front of us during a dare. You didn’t even bat an eye.”

Derek furrowed his brows, “Neither did you.”

Stiles shrugged, “I’ve seen her naked a lot, and I’m not really attracted to her.”

Derek shook his head unable to understand how Stiles just _knew._

_“_ So have any guys caught your eye?” Stiles asked and Derek’s heart almost stopped because yes, one guy in particular.

“U-uh…I don’t-“

“Is it Isaac?” Stiles asked suddenly, making Derek shake his head in mostly surprise.

“W-what, no-no he’s not really my type I guess….” Derek wasn’t even sure what his _type_ was because Stiles was the only guy Derek had ever been so infatuated with.

Stiles nodded, his face falling and he almost looked disappointed which bothered Derek because Derek had hoped Stiles would be happy Isaac wasn’t his type.

“I’m pretty sure Isaac is interested in you anyway.” Derek said, studying Stiles’ reaction.

Stiles sighed and nodded, “Yeah, everyone’s told me.” He shrugged and rose from his bed, “Probably my fault for kissing him, but I didn’t think he’d be that interested.”

“Are you attracted to him?” Derek asked, raising from the bed as well.

Stiles turned and smirked at Derek, “He’s attractive,” Stiles paused, roaming his eyes over Derek, “but not my type.” He winked at Derek and turned away before Derek could react. “So, how about we go see a movie or something?”

Derek nodded and followed Stiles out the door.

**

The following months went by in a blur for Stiles, and he was mostly disappointed because Derek was never free. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Stiles or anyone, but his parents were being rough on him to buckle down on school even though the classes were going to be over soon.

By April ninth, Stiles was locked away in his bedroom trying to drown out his thoughts. Because today was the anniversary of his mother’s death, and he hated that this day in particular always hit him like a ton of bricks. He usually spent the day with his dad, going out to eat and visiting her grave, but his dad was working. Stiles stared out of his window, panting and gasping for air that wouldn’t help him come down from his panic attack.

Stiles ripped his phone out of his pocket suddenly and instinctively texted Derek.

Stiles: Distract me.

Derek: Do you want me to come over?

Stiles: Yes please.

Derek was over instantly, and Stiles didn’t bother to fix his hair or change out of his pajamas. He just needed someone, anyone to distract him.

They barely spoke, but Derek laid next to Stiles in bed and finally after an hour of almost complete silence Derek turned onto his side to look at Stiles.

“I feel like I’m not helping…”

Stiles shook his head, “You are, I just….usually dad takes me out to eat and then we visit her, but I feel so out of it today since he isn’t here.”

Derek raised out of the bed and held his hand out to Stiles, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Wha-“

“You don’t even have to get dressed, I have an idea.”

Stiles followed, but didn’t expect Derek to stop at a drive thru and buy him a large serving of curly fries, a giant cheeseburger, and a raspberry smoothie.

They drove to Beacon Hills Park and Derek lead the way to a picnic table under a beautiful willow tree Stiles had never noticed until now.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Stiles asked when Derek handed him his food from the bag.

Derek smiled softly at Stiles and shook his head, “You’d do the exact same for me.”

They ate in more silence, but Stiles enjoyed it. He watched kids and dogs run around and play, birds flit around and chirp, flowers and swings sway in the breeze.

Once they were done, Derek drove to the cemetery and wordlessly, followed Stiles to his mother’s grave. Derek hesitated when they made it, unsure if Stiles wanted privacy or not.

“Could you….stay?” Stiles asked unsure, but Derek nodded and slid next to him, where he looked down at her tombstone.

‘ _Loving Wife and Mother’_ that she was.

“She always told me she wasn’t afraid of death,” Stiles said quietly, “she said she was only afraid of leaving me and my dad….I remember after she died, my dad started drinking. I didn’t notice because I was young, but he would just drink and cry about her and-“ Stiles’ voice cracked, but he continued, “and I just couldn’t handle that shit. When I was twelve I started acting out, stealing shit, lashing out in class, skipping class, and after I got expelled in middle school my dad decided to give up the alcohol. Things got so much better when I got to Beacon Hills, and yeah I still do shit, but my dad says he’s proud of me for trying harder….” A single tear rolled down Stiles’ cheek, “Things would be so much easier if she was here….everything was perfect before she _died._ ” His voice broke and he dropped his head, letting the tear flow.

Derek’s arms wrapped around him suddenly, and Stiles buried his face in his neck, letting the sobs and tears break. The more Stiles shook with pain and cries, the tighter Derek held him.


	4. Don't Run Because You're Scared

“My dress is white, but I want you to get a red tie.” Erica said quickly to Boyd who was sitting closely next to her at the lunch table.

Allison and Scott were in their own prom conversation and Stiles was stealing Derek’s fries off of his tray because he’s a little delinquent.

“Isaac! You should go with Stiles to prom!” Erica said suddenly, and Derek felt a rush of disappointment come over him.

Isaac looked up surprised and turned red, “I um…I actually have a date.”

Erica’s eyes went wide and Stiles was smirking and nodding for Isaac to continue. “WHO?!” Erica shouted.

Isaac chuckled and smiled timidly, “Danny.”

Allison and Erica squealed and Scott looked surprised but gave Isaac a thumbs up.

“Derek, who are you taking?” Erica asked with a glittering smile. Stiles looked at Derek like he was genuinely curious as well.

“No one.” Derek said with a shrug.

“I’m surprised your parents haven’t set you up with a date yet.” Allison said sympathetically.

Derek sighed, “They don’t know yet.”

Everyone hummed in understanding and Erica looked like she had a plan, her eyes flickered to Stiles suddenly and she smiled like a predator. “Stiles! Who are you taking?”

Stiles snorted, “Prom is a joke, I’m taking my friends like last year-“

“You’re taking Derek.” She said like it was the greatest idea she’d ever thought of.

Derek immediately felt his cheeks burn, and Stiles smirked at him remaining cool calm and collected as always. “Oh, I don’t think mommy and daddy would like that, would they Der?” It was supposed to sound like a joke, but Derek couldn’t deny how sexy Stiles sounded when he was challenging Derek to do something out of his comfort zone.

“They don’t have to know.” Derek muttered, very flushed and turned on by the mischievous look in Stiles eyes.

Stiles’ eyebrows raised, “Well look at you, being a bad boy.” He laughed quietly before sipping his water.

**

“No fucking way.” Stiles said when he opened his front door to see Derek standing there with a damn boutonniere.

“You’re my prom date.” Derek said shrugging, but giving Stiles a small smile.

Derek looked absolutely amazing, and Stiles felt smug just from the way Derek’s eyes raked up and down his body.

Derek held the passenger side door open for Stiles, and Stiles was laughing his ass off by the time Derek got into the driver side. Stiles and Derek agreed to go with solid black outfits, Stiles wore a black dress shirt and black tie while Derek was dressed in a full on perfectly fitted tux that probably costed more than Stiles’ house.

“Aren’t you worried your parents will see us together? The seniors get their names called out and everything.” Stiles said, waving to his dad who stood in is uniform.

“They never come to school functions.” Derek said simply, not noticing Stiles’ baffled look. Stiles’ dad had to work, but made the effort to at least capture a few pictures of his son’s last prom.

They moved easily with the line of seniors, smiling at Erica and Boyd walking together after being announced. Erica looked like a model, swaying her hips and walking effortlessly in her bright red heels. Isaac and Danny made a pretty good couple, but Stiles felt a rush of anger when he noticed Isaac’s dad glowering at the two walking by. Allison and Scott didn’t even look at the crowd while they made it to the front entrance of the gym, they just stared at each other like two newlyweds.

“Alright, we’re almost up Der, don’t embarrass me.” Stiles said winking at Derek.

“Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale!”

They followed the trail between parents and visitors, walking easily to the front and Stiles tried not to laugh at the shocked faces of younger students and random people. There were flashes of cameras and the occasional whistle, but Stiles expected it since Derek Hale looked like an underwear model that could snap someone’s neck.

The gym was crowded, and Stiles led Derek to the table where their friends were.

“That. Was. Terrible.” Stiles said before dropping down next to Erica, Derek taking a seat next to him.

Isaac nodded in agreement and Danny smiled softly at him, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

“We should take a group shot before we dance!” Allison said excitedly.

Erica led everyone to the small area where couples were taking obnoxious pictures and beckoned everyone to stand close. The photographer adjusted the camera and clicked it as everyone got situated.

Stiles got a glimpse of the photo and snorted, it was so _them._ Scott was kissing Allison’s cheek while she smiled, Danny and Isaac were both grinning while holding each other, Erica was standing in front of Boyd with his arms around her waist while she had her left arm hanging on Stiles, Stiles was smiling at Derek because Erica was acting like a model and Derek was giving Stiles a small private Smile while holding his waist.

“Perfect.” Erica whispered behind Stiles, giving him a soft, knowing look.

**

“What’s this?” Laura asked from behind Derek where he was cleaning off his dresser.

He turned to see her holding a photo he had tucked away into his journal. “Could you not snoop around my room?” He asked acidly, yanking the phot away and putting it into his journal.

Laura quirked an eyebrow and sat down on the end of his bed, “You can tell-“

“There’s nothing to tell, Laura.”

She didn’t respond for a moment, but finally said quietly, “You look happy.”

That’s an understatement.

“I’m glad you found some good friends, I haven’t seen you smile in so long-“

“Yeah? I wonder why.” Derek spat, he wasn’t sure where the aggression was coming from, but he just couldn’t stop, “You leave and go to New York, and never call, never text, never show your face around here. Don’t you think Cora needed you? Because you know damn well mom wasn’t going to waste her time listening to Cora cry about boys or stress about school! You know dad wouldn’t be around to see Cora win awards he pushes her to get, or go to her basketball games…” He trailed off, knowing how crazy he’d just went because Cora has never played basketball or stressed over school.

Laura didn’t say anything, she just rose from the bed and pulled Derek into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I did call, all the damn time…mom and dad ignored me. They wouldn’t give me your number, and they just wanted me to stay gone. They told me they wouldn’t give me any handouts because I chose to quit college and move, but I never asked for anything, I just wanted to visit you guys, stay here for holidays and be with everyone….”

Derek sighed, “That…sounds like them.”

“Yeah, unfortunately…..it does.” She muttered, not letting go because Derek knew she needed the hug just as much as he did.

**

“Derek, this is Rachel. She’s graduating with honors just a few towns over from here.” Talia said with a wide, fake smile Derek hated seeing.

Rachel smiled widely, her blue eyes scanning Derek’s body, making him feel way too uncomfortable. “Hi, Derek.” She said reaching a hand out.

He shook it and offered a fake smile, “Nice to meet you.”

Talia left them there, the dinner party was for James’ colleagues to converse while their children chatted. Derek was now stuck in the corner of his back patio, staring at the pool where no one was swimming and he thought of Stiles. He would be shoving people in and doing cannon balls into it, maybe even jumping off the roof and into the deep end even though that’s dangerous and almost suicidal.

“Are you listening to me?” Rachel asked suddenly and Derek flickered his eyes back to hers and nodded quickly.

Derek caught sight of Laura and Cora sitting on one of the benches by the garden talking quietly to each other while Laura slipped a flask out of her jacket. Derek rolled his eyes fondly, only Laura.

The fence that separated the backyard from the pool suddenly shook, catching Derek’s eyes. A tuft of purple hair poked up from the shadows and Derek bit back a smile when Stiles came closer to meet Derek’s eyes.

He waved and acknowledged Rachel, whom Derek forgot was sitting in front of him. Stiles nodded, pointing between Derek and her, thrusting slightly making Derek roll his eyes. Stiles shrugged and leaned against the fence, the pool catching his eyes, he pointed and cocked his head to the side in wonder. Derek shook his head and nodded his head to the patio doors where his parents were inside, and Stiles shook his head laughing.

“What are you-“Rachel started before Stiles ducked out of sight, making Derek laugh.

Laura and Cora looked over to him and before he could advert his eyes from where Stiles was Laura caught sight of Stiles jogging away and a soft smile spread on her face when she looked back at Derek.

**

Derek was wiping down his basketball trophies when a single peck on his window made him spin around. It was eleven at night and everyone in the house was in bed except for him, and he wondered if it was wind or a tree scrapping by, but just as he thought that he caught sight of a small pebble being smacked against his window.

When he opened the window he had to dodge out of the way when another one cam hurtling towards his face, “Stiles, what the hell?” He whispered loud enough for Stiles to hear from the back yard.

“What light, through yonder window breaks!” Stiles whispered loudly while clutching onto the lattice that stood next to Derek’s window, he climbed clumsily, cursing as he did so making Derek laugh.

“It is the-aw shit-it is the east!” He finally made it to Derek’s window sill before huffing out a breath, “And Derek, is the sun.” He finished with a proud smile that made Derek smile back.

“I’m assuming that’s the only Shakespeare quote you know.” Derek said amused, while pulling Stiles into his room.

“Hey, I’m not a library like you, I just read shit that catches my eye.” He said huffing out a breath when he straightened up.

Derek shook his head and moved to lock his door.

“Woah there, I recite Shakespeare to you once, and you already want to pound me?”

Derek tripped over his feet and looked at Stiles who was shaking with laughter, “If my parents catch you in here, they’ll kill me.”

Stiles smirked and sauntered over to Derek’s bed where he leaned back on his elbows looking way too tempting. “Am I your dirty little secret now, Der?”

Derek managed to compose himself, rolling his eyes and walking over to his bed where Stiles was still laying.

“What did you want anyway, Stiles?” Derek asked, avoiding completely where that conversation was going.

“We’re all going swimming in the school tonight, I wanted you to come.”

“Breaking into the school again?” Derek asked with an amused smile.

Stiles grinned, “Duh, tomorrow is graduation and we need to do something fun.”

Derek would normally say no and have Stiles beg him to go, but he easily accepted, following Stiles out of his window and more gracefully climbing down the lattice. He caught a glimpse of Laura’s edroom window where she sat and smiled down at him, he thought he was going to get in trouble, but she waved at him to leave with a look of pride for her little brother. He’d grown up to see her sneak out almost every night and always kept his mouth shut, so maybe this was her way of making that up to him.

Stiles drove his jeep to the school, where he parked near the woods instead of the parking lot to stay inconspicuous. Everyone was already inside when they got in there, the lights to the large pool glowing while Allison raced Isaac underwater. A hum of music was playing from someone’s phone and Erica was making out heavily with Boyd while Danny and Scott laughed about something while gliding around the water. Stiles smiled widely at Derek and ran off to the diving boards, Derek stripped his shirt off, feeling surprisingly okay with being in his boxers around everyone. Everyone watched Stiles reach the highest diving board, giving everyone a salute before running and bounding into the water. Not even a hesitation or a second thought, Stiles was the wildest soul Derek had ever met. His body easily sliced through the water and his vivid plum colored hair broke through the top a few moments later, swimming to Derek with an exhilarated look on his face Derek had seen so many times.

“Do you have a death wish or something?” Derek asked while leaning against the side of the pool.

Stiles laughed wildly, sliding up next to Derek, “I’m not afraid of death.” He said simply.

 

Derek looked at him, wondering if he meant to quote his mother, but the excited look in Stiles’ eyes and the way he splashed Scott when he wasn’t looking made Derek believe he didn’t realize he did. Then it became apparent to Derek that Stiles must have that exact quote engrained in his mind.

They all laughed and swam around for hours, Erica and Boyd had retreated to the bleachers where they were in their own world, Isaac and Danny had left, and Scott was swimming with Allison slowly.

Derek floated on his back with Stiles doing the same next to him, clutching each other’s hands to stay close while floating through the cool water.

“So what are you doing after graduation?” Stiles asked.

“College, I guess.” Derek said shrugging.

“Which one?”

“Not sure, mom and dad want me to stay close.”

“Where do you _want_ to go?”

“I’ve been curious about a few, I’d love to major in English, but last time I said that mom almost flipped shit.”

“Dude, you read like crazy and write the best essays that’s basically what I expected you to do anyway.”

“I’d like to…just the whole college thing….I don’t know.” Derek muttered, his eyes roaming over the high rafters of the room.

“I eventually want to go for maybe music history, but I’m taking a year or two off for myself.” Stiles said.

“Is your dad okay with that?” Derek asked, sliding up to swim next to Stiles who did the same.

“He said as long as I’m happy, he doesn’t mind.”

Derek paused, staring at the water in front of him and wishing his parents were like that.

“I was actually planning a road trip with everyone after graduation, maybe go see some concerts, go to the beach, you know whatever we want.”

Derek nodded, “Sounds fun.”

Stiles studied his face and raised his eyebrows, “That was me inviting you, Der.”

Derek laughed because Stiles was honestly insane, “Stiles, I can’t just up and leave! My parents would hunt me down and-“

“Der, you can make your own decisions, and if you don’t wanna go with I understand, but don’t let your parents decide for you.”

Derek watched Stiles’ broad arms sway in the water, looked at the tattoos and realized he’d never fully looked at the ones that were always covered by a shirt. He had colorful tattoos, words, flowers, crazy splashes of colors, but Derek wasn’t able to see while he moved.

“I want to….I want to stay with you guys, and just go everywhere.” He stared at the water because he was getting all mushy and he didn’t want to see Stiles cringe. “This year….it’s been the best year of my life,” He sighed and looked up at Stiles who was smiling softly, “I’ve grown up with parents that want me to be perfect, they want me to succeed in everything, and just be a trophy since Laura never listened to them. I guess what I’m trying to say it….I’m fucking scared Stiles….I’m scared to just stand up to them and leave and do whatever I want….I’m not like you.”

Stiles swam closer to Derek, an open and understanding look on his face, “You know, Erica told me you were the only person to ever be nice to her in middle school.”

“That doesn’t make me fearless-“

“No, but you’re strong,” He paused, trying to find the right words, “Der, I always saw you as some closed off asshole that only cared about being the best, but no…” He was getting closer, and Derek’s heart started to beat rapidly at the giant honey eyes. “You’re open minded, strong, smart, attentive, and fucking amazing to be around. I’m scared of shit too, but you can’t live your life worrying about the ‘what if’ you have to just say fuck it sometimes and run.”

“Run?” They were inches apart and Derek’s eyes flickered down to Stiles’ wet lips.

“Run,” he breathed, “Don’t run because you’re scared, run because you have something worth running to.”

They floated in the water, staring at each other for a moment while the words were sinking in, and Derek’s breath hitched when Stiles got even closer, moving his eyes to Derek’s lips.

“COPS!” Erica screeched suddenly, starting Stiles and Derek.

“Shit, follow me.” Stiles spat, turning to swim quickly to the pool wall.

They all bounded out, after Stiles who snatched his and Derek’s clothes up and swiftly ran through the gym doors, luckily opposite to the flashlights they could see flickering from the other side of the gym.

All of them made it out into the back where Stiles and Scott were parked and everyone rushed into the vehicles to get away. All of it happened so fast and all Derek could think about was how stupid he was for even risking graduating on swimming with Stiles.

Stiles revved up the jeep and took off after Scott and started laughing, he was _laughing_ at almost being arrested.

“Are you seriously laughing? We almost got caught by the damn police!” Derek shouted angrily.

Stiles looked over at him briefly, “Yeah, hence why I’m laughing!”

Derek furrowed his brows and huffed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before looking behind them. No cops were following, and before Derek could argue about the entire situation, he cracked a smile.

Without realizing why he was laughing like crazy, along with Stiles who turned the radio on with a crazy smile on his face, his eyes flickering to Derek with tears in his eyes. He could be alone in his room sleeping soundly, with the pure silence of the Hale house ringing, but instead he was speeding down the empty back roads of Beacon Hills with Stiles Stilinski and suddenly he felt on top of the world. Wild, free, and just exhilarated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when this will be updated, I'm currently trying to finish another fic. This wont be as strictly updated as the one I'm working on right now. Thanks for reading.


	5. Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrry about taking so long to update, I had a sudden strike of inspiration to write another chapter for this. Sorry if anyone has a different tone towards the end because that's where I picked it up at. I plan on making Stiles a lotttt more blunt, and probably cuss more just to feed into the character I see him being in this.

_Derek: You wanna come to my graduation party?_

_Stiles: WOAH really? What happened to me being your dirty little secret?_

_Derek: My parents told me to invite anyone I wanted to, so I’m inviting my friends. I already asked everyone else if they wanted to come, Allison was already on the list._

_Stiles: I doubt I’ll fit in with the fancy champagne crowd lmao_

_Derek: You won’t, but I want my best friend here._

_Stiles: AWWWWWWWW!_

_Derek: Shut up._

_Stiles: I’ll be there!_

_Derek: Good._

Stiles smiled to himself while putting his phone in his pocket, the red gown he needed to put on hung on his closet just glaring at him.

Stiles’ dad walked in while Stiles was glaring at the gown and made a creeped out face, “Son, it’s not going to bite you.”

“No, but I’ll look like a walking used tampon-“

“Hey, hey, hey I’ve went eighteen years with a son and never had to listen to period talk, and it’s not going to start now.” John said quickly, pushing a box wrapped in red wrapping paper at Stiles.

“You got me a gift for graduating?” Stiles asked before taking it and sitting on his bed to open it.

John sat next to him and smiled, “Of course I did, now open it.”

Stiles opened it and gasped, “Dad….”

“It was your mom’s.” He breathed.

It was a white guitar pick that he remembered his mother using while strumming her guitar in the living room. She had loved playing guitar, and taught Stiles from time to time, but he was always more interested in watching her play. The pick had been made into a necklace, with her initials printed on it.

“Dad, this is perfect.” Stiles whispered, pulling the necklace on and hugging his dad tightly.

“She’d love to see you graduate, and I thought this would be a way of bringing her there I guess.” John muttered.

Stiles nodded and buried his face into his dad’s shoulder, patting his back swiftly before getting up to put on the dreaded gown.

**

“And now our two valedictorians, Derek Hale and Lydia Martin will present their speeches for the graduating class.”

Derek breathed deeply, avoiding eye contact with any of the students or parents. Lydia patted his shoulder excitedly and bounced up to the podium first. They had both been so close in GPA’s and honors that the principal had decided to just let them both give speeches, but Derek was silently wishing Lydia had been chosen alone.

Lydia’s speech was short and sweet, clear and articulate just like her, but Derek was barely listening to it while he tried to remember his. He had note cards, to keep himself on track, but something Derek hated more than anything was speaking to a crowd of people.

When it was his turn to step up, he took a deep breath and just remembered to ignore the people and just say some inspiring shit.

He paused, staring at the opening line, a quote he wasn’t familiar with. His mother had hovered over him while he tried to write the speech, and Derek felt a twist in his stomach because no matter how articulate and smart the speech sounded, he hated it. He glanced up to the graduates he’d went through high school with, most he’d never even met or known their names, but after he met Stiles he seemed to know everyone’s name. Everyone was staring at him, and he swallowed hard ready to just read off the cards, but then he saw a decorated red cap sticking out with a rhinestone skull on the top. Stiles.

Stiles was smiling, intently listening while Derek cleared his throat and pulled the mic closer.

“High school is never an easy ride, but aside from that; being a teenager in general is the hardest time in anyone’s life.” Derek paused, watching everyone nod and acknowledge the words. “All of my life, I’ve worked hard at school, worked hard at my goals, and getting to where I am today.” He risked a glance to his family where Laura met his eyes and nodded with a proud smile. “I’ve followed the rules, done everything that was asked of me, and I let myself get wrapped up in a world where I never fully experienced being a teenager. We’ve all grown up around one another, and even then some of us still don’t know eachother. Something adults always tend to say about teenagers is that we’re reckless, emotional, dramatic, and that we just don’t understand. While this can be true, sometimes we need a break. Sometimes we need to _live,_ and just-” Derek smiled at Stiles whose eyes were glued to Derek as he spoke. “Run.” He paused, offering a smile to the crowd, but keeping his eyes on Stiles. “It’s been an honor going through this journey with all of you, and I wish everyone luck in the future, thank you.” With that he backed away and took his seat, receiving a surprised smile from Lydia.

The crowd erupted into applause, but Derek could hear Stiles and Erica over everyone while they screamed his name in pride.

**

Stiles stumbled into his room, tripping over a pizza box on his way to his dresser. He really should clean his room before he leaves, he was a little shit, but not so much that he’d leave his dad to clean up after his son.

Derek’s graduation party was at seven and everyone seemed to be going, but Stiles felt instantly uncomfortable with the idea of _formal_ clothing. Sure he owned a dress shirt but that was about it, he rummaged through his drawers and retrieved pants and underwear before yanking the black dress shirt he’d only ever worn once to a great aunt’s funeral and his senior prom.

After showering, Stiles stared at his reflection in his bedroom mirror, he looked fine, but he wanted to look good for Derek. He’d heard a lot of things about Talia and James Hale, about how rich and successful they were, and Stiles instantly knew he wouldn’t fit in. With his plum colored hair, inked arms, and the black jeans and dirty converse he’d have to wear since he didn’t have dressy shit.

“Son,” John’s voice made Stiles jump and curse, “Easy, I was just going to let you know Scott’s here.”

Stiles sighed, “He can come up.”

When John stepped out of the room, Stiles pulled on the dress shirt and turned to the mirror, cringing a little at how weird he looked.

“Dude you look awesome!” Scott cheered when he entered the room, shutting the door behind him and sitting in Stiles’ desk chair.

Stiles stared at himself, the shirt fit snug against his torso, not so much the buttons were straining, but enough for his biceps to make the fabric stretch. He’d bulked up a bit after prom, but not too much. He actually felt like he looked good, and when he finished fixing his hair he turned to Scott whose eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Wow, I never thought you’d look good in a dress shirt.”

Stiles shrugged, “Me either, but it’s formal…aren’t you going?”

“Oh hell no, Allison’s parents are going, I think if I went her parents would hate me even more.” Scott said laughing nervously while flipping through a magazine on Stiles’ cluttered desk.

He felt good, confident, awesome….he felt so stupid. Stiles huffed out an angry sigh and fell down onto his bed.

“Uhh….you okay over there?” Scott asked.

“Dude, I’m going to go in there and everyone is literally going to take one look at me and just throw my ass out.”

“So? You’re in Derek’s grade, he invited you…”

“What if his parents hate me?”

Scott sputtered and raised up quickly to tower over Stiles, “Dude, are you telling me you’re into Derek Hale?!”

Stiles raised up swiftly and shoved Scott, “He’s hot…I don’t know, man…I don’t really wanna talk about feelings and shit right now.”

Scott looked like he was going to say something, but shrugged instead. “Fine by me, but I came by to give you this.” He pulled out a dark purple tie from his pocket, smoothing it out and tossing it to Stiles. “Figured it’d go with your hair, I wore it to meet Allison’s parents last year.”

“You wore a _tie_?” Stiles asked laughing, he thankfully knew how to tie a tie and did so quickly since the party was close to starting.

“I wanted to impress them, dude.” Scott muttered, “And don’t think this conversation about Derek is over.” He warned before standing up to follow Stiles out.

**

“Mom, seriously it’s Derek’s graduation party and you won’t even let people dance?” Laura and Talia were bickering over music when Derek bounded down the steps to open the door for guests.

Talia sighed loudly and threw her manicured hands in the air, leaving Laura’s side in defeat, “Alright, fine! Do what you want, but no drinking, no drugs, and no inappropriate dancing!” She shouted while climbing the steps to her office more than likely.

James was home as well, but during parties he typically liked to stay hidden in the library. Derek had always seen himself in his father more than anyone, and even though he didn’t get to see him much because of his frequent business travels, he still felt a connection to his father.

The doorbell rang and Derek moved to open it, waving a group of students inside who he had only seen maybe once or twice in school. After that more people poured in, Lydia with Jackson Whittemore in tow strutted in with expensive clothing.

“Derek! You’re house is like fucking _huge_!” Erica squealed when Derek found her sitting in the kitchen with Laura and Boyd.

Derek shrugged, adverting his gaze to try and find anyone with purple hair.

“Stiles is running late, if that’s who you’re looking for.” Erica said with a flirtatious tone, making Derek want to die inside because Laura giggled with Erica.

Derek waved to them before bolting out of the room and sighing once he returned to the lounge room that everyone was dancing and chatting in. He was staring at the front door intently when a sickening aroma of candy scented perfume slapped him in the nose.

“Derek!” Jennifer chirped, leaning into Derek with sparkling eyes, “Your speech was amazing.”

“Thanks, Jennifer.”

She smiled widely and flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder, leaning in closer to Derek. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.”

“Is that so?”

She nodded, tilting her head with a sly grin spreading on her lips, “Remember junior prom?”

Derek’s face flushed from the awkward memory, “Yeah.”

“Well,” She splayed her hand over Derek’s chest and blinked up at him, “Maybe we should celebrate graduation.”

She pushed herself up on her tippy toes, leaning in close while her eyes fluttered-

“I’m gay” Derek blurted.

Jennifer staggered back with a struck expression like she’d been slapped, “W-“

The front door bounded open and Stiles strutted in with a nonchalant expression, eyes searching for Derek. When they met one another’s eye Stiles smirked playfully, walking towards Derek with zero realization that Jennifer was standing there.

“Sorry I’m late,” Stiles said, earning a death glare from Jennifer who stepped away from him while he stepped towards Derek, pulling him into a tight hug, “Your speech was fucking rad, Der.”

Derek got lost for a moment in the rich, citrus scent of Stiles and grinned when the hug lasted longer than a typical friend hug.

“I should have known you were gay!” Jennifer spat, making Stiles’ eyebrows furrow in confusion while he spun to look at her.

“I’m bi act-“

“Not you, you fucking idiot!” She growled.

Luckily everyone seemed to be lost in their own world, not paying any attention to the three of them.

“I should have known, the way you and Stiles are always attached at the hip! The way you and Stiles do everything together…” Jennifer spat at Derek, but her glare was on Stiles who kept an unfazed expression, scratching his chin absentmindedly. “I hope you know I fucked Derek first, and when he’s fucking you he’s probably thinking about me!” She smirked up at Stiles.

Stiles paused for a moment, then suddenly slung is arm around Derek protectively, “He’s thinking about you while we fuck?” Stiles snorted, grinning smugly, “That’s kind of hard to believe when he screams my name so much, I mean you two only fucked once,” Stiles tilted his head in thought, “Me and Der fuck like rabbits every second we’re alone, in his room, my room, his car, my jeep, pools, the woods-“

“Fuck you, Stiles Stilinski!” Jennifer growled, her cheeks red with embarrassment at Stiles’ open descriptions. She flipped her hair in their direction and sauntered off to find her friends.

Derek huffed out a ragged breath, not surprised by the burn in his cheeks. “T-thanks.”

Stiles shrugged, “She’s a bitch,” He dropped his arm, but leaned against the wall beside Derek, peering at the crowd with little interest. “This party seems bomb as fuck, dude.”

Derek looked around, catching the quiet drift of music while teens chatted and laughed with eachother. It was probably the most boring party anyone had ever been to, and Derek already wanted to make an escape with his _real_ friends. “Oh yeah, at this rate we’ll all pair off to play chess.”

Stiles burst into laughter, earning a few glares from other students, but he didn’t seem to care. “Shit, that’s why we’re best friends.”

Derek beamed at Stiles, feeling his face heat up even more at the praise, but before Stiles could notice he strided past Derek to the sound system. “Sorry about the music, I didn’t feel like arguing with mom.” Derek said shrugging.

Stiles winked back at him, “Well for one, the music is way too low for anyone to dance, and it’s way too slow for me right now.” He took out his phone, scrolling through a list of music before looking to Derek for permission. Stiles was a blunt asshole, but he wasn’t that much of a blunt asshole. Derek of course nodded, forgetting that his mother was probably going to rip his head off for blaring rock music, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Stiles looked at him.

Stiles disconnected the auxiliary cord, but no one seemed to notice, and slotted it into his phone, smiling. “Classic or new?”

“Classic.” Derek said with a smile.

With that Stiles hiked up the volume, and clicked a song. “ _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ ” immediately blasted through the tame speakers, catching everyone’s attention, and causing some to cover their ears in shock. Derek stood there with a few eyes on him, but was quickly pulled by Stiles to the center of the room where most people drifted apart to watch. Stiles had a confident grin on his face when he spun around to collide with Derek, laughing loudly while the music thumped through them. Some people actually started swaying with eachother, and Derek was sure he could see their group of friends jogging into the room to dance along. But he couldn’t be sure because right now his attention was on Stiles’ swaying body while he dancing with Derek, or rather _against_ Derek.

Derek flushed, feeling the burning eyes of everyone on him and Stiles. Stiles smiled softly, grasping Derek’s face with his pale hands, the dark scribble of the word “Live” inked on Stiles’ hand catching his eye. “Ignore them, just have fun, Der.” Stiles breathed, his amber eyes proudly glittering back at Derek.

And before he really understood what he was doing, Derek found himself grabbing Stiles’ hand and spinning him to face away from him while Derek swayed his hips to the beat and Stiles did the same. When Stiles’ ass kept brushing against Derek’s front, causing Derek to grasp at his hips, reveling in the sensation. Stiles turned around, a look of exhilaration on his face, and they playfully moved with the music while their hands remained locked. A lot of the grads had followed suit, but Derek caught sight of Erica giggling with Laura while they tried to pull Boyd along while dancing excitedly. It made Derek laugh, and turn back to Stiles who looked just as amused at everything all at once. Stiles looked absolutely beautiful while he laughed, his entirety seeming to slow down while Derek stared back, and Derek felt everything hit him at once when the whiskey eyes bore back into his with intensity.

Derek pulled Stiles closer, smiling at the surprised look Stiles gave him, and everything at that moment was perfect. He felt so bold, brave, and alive. With a burst of confidence, Derek leaned forward, letting the rush of everything around them weigh him down. All that mattered was Stiles-

“DEREK JAMES HALE!”

Derek jolted out of his daze, briefly catching Stiles’ heavy lidded eyes before he turned to find his mother standing by the speakers where Laura was already bickering with her. Talia’s eyes flickered to Stiles for a moment before returning to Laura, she looked absolutely furious. Everyone had stopped dancing, and Erica gave Derek a sympathetic look before Talia shook her head and shut the music off angrily.

Laura tried to stop her, trying to save Derek from more embarrassment, but Derek grasped Stiles’ hand tightly before letting go and walking to his mother and sister. “Mom-“

“ _Don’t_.” She hissed, ignoring everyone looking at them. “Derek, I said no inappropriate dancing-“

“Mom!” Laura groaned, nodding to the crowd of teens, all seeming just as scared as Derek.

Talia flickered her gaze to the grads, but before she could say anything her eyes landed automatically on Stiles who stood out like a sore thumb. Stiles didn’t look scared, just guilty, and Derek wanted to just grab him and run away to forget this ever happened. “Mom, I’m sorry, just please…” Derek said quietly.

Talia looked back at him, shaking her head. “I expected so much more out of you Derek. You’re never like this.”

Stiles suddenly stridded past them, forgetting his phone, and pushing his way outside where Derek knew his jeep was parked. Derek felt his heart drop, and without caring what his mother had to say, Derek grabbed Stiles’ phone and ran after him. He could hear literally everyone following him out, but all he could focus on was Stiles’ retreating figure.

“Stiles!” Derek called, causing Stiles to stop and turn with a guilty expression.

“I’m sorry for ruining this for you, Derek.” Stiles said, taking his phone when Derek handed it to him. “I’m such a fuck up.” Stiles said harshly, adverting his gaze to the ground.

Derek shook his head rapidly, stepping closer to Stiles. “Stiles, no, no. You’re the only one I wanted to see tonight, you made this dumbass party so much better.”

Stiles looked up, “Your mother saw me fucking grinding on you, a fucking delinquent kid with purple fucking hair trying to steal her son away-“

“Stiles, no.” Derek said huffing a laugh, “Everything that happened just now wasn’t one sided, and don’t think for a second I didn’t fucking love all of it.”

Stiles stared back at Derek, a slight tilt to his lips forming, causing Derek to smile back. “You basically just came out to your mom, and everyone in our grade while dancing with me...”

“I don’t care.” Derek said with a grin, “I just really don’t fucking care.”

Stiles laughed at that, “Der-“

“Derek!” Talia called, but Derek kept his eyes on Stiles. “Derek, I need to speak with you.”

Derek clenched his jaw, his brain racing all at once. “Stiles,” He breathed.

“Der?”

“I want to run away, I want to go with you, I want to just get out of here. Right now.” Derek breathed, his voice shaky, and Stiles’ eyes flickering back and forth. “I need you to get me the hell out of here.” He said swiftly.

Stiles’ mouth opened ever so slightly. “Are you sure?”

Derek nodded, feeling suddenly overwhelmed with his emotions. “Yes, I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure than right now.”

Stiles studied his face for a moment before nodding sternly. “Let’s go, Der.”

They both strided to the Jeep, Derek ignoring Talia’s angry voice, but not missing Laura’s protests to his mother. He loved his mother, he did, but this was something he needed to do. Something he needed to do for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Derek isn't leaving his parents for good, this was very spur the moment, and I wanted to show how much of a rock Stiles is for Derek right now.


	6. He's My Best Friend, What Can I Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the wait, and that this chapter isn't that long. Next chapter will get things moving better than this one, I just needed them to get out of Beacon Hills.

“Oh my God what the fuck did I just _do_?” Derek asked, staring out the side mirror to see the preserve fading into the distance while Stiles drove through town.

Stiles glanced over, “Do you want me to take you ba-“

“No!” Derek said hastily.                                                

Stiles nodded, looking forward, “Well I can’t say I’m upset by you suddenly wanting to run away with me, but um I doubt any of my clothes will fit you since I’m assuming you’re staying with me tonight.”

Derek mentally cursed himself, of course during his burst of bravery he forgot his belongings. “Shit.”

“We’ll figure it out, Der.” Stiles said easily, patting Derek’s knee.

**

“Hot damn, Derek! You look fucking amazing in my clothes.” Stiles exclaimed, staring at Derek who plucked at the Iron Maiden shirt he wore. The sweatpants were a little tight around his ass, but it was the best Stiles could do for sleepwear.

Derek blushed at the comment, but he felt very confined under the tighter clothes. “Would you be weirded out if I just slept in my boxers?”

Stiles actually blushed at that, and Derek felt a small smile fighting to appear. “You are more than welcome to do that.” Stiles said, not taking his eyes off of Derek while he stripped the shirt easily. Derek didn’t miss the way Stiles bit his lip while Derek tugged the sweatpants off, and the hitch of breath when Derek stood in boxers only. “Not to be a total creep, but with an ass like that I’m just praying you’re a bottom for all the lucky guys ready to bang you.”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles.” Derek hissed, turning red at the comment, and climbing into Stiles’ bed.

Stiles shrugged, clicking something on his laptop that allowed a stream of music float into his room. His dad was working a late shift, and Derek was happy about that since he was sure his parents were going to find a way to call the Stilinski house or something. “So, despite how horrible things kind of turned out tonight, I had a lot of fun dancing with you.” Stiles said, stripping his cuff bracelet off, and scratching at his head.

“I did too.” Derek said quietly, sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed, watching him tug at his tie. The glow of lights around Stiles’ room shimmering against his pale skin while he turned to meet Derek’s eyes.

“You know, when we were dancing…before your mom came in-”

Shit.

“-it sort of looked like you were about to-“

Oh God.

“-Kiss me.” Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck, and for the first time he looked so self-conscious.

Derek swallowed hard, trying to push out whatever bravery he had left from the night. “I…I was.”

Stiles’ mouth parted slightly, “Fuck.” He breathed, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Yeah, I was just really in the moment I guess…I don’t know what I was doing.” Derek muttered, moving to lay on the outer side of Stiles’ bed.

 Stiles blinked for a moment before nodding, his usual carefree smile returning. “It’s cool, man. It happens.” He managed to get his tie off before stripping down himself, to boxers until he pulled on the sweatpants Derek had taken off, and climbed into bed next to Derek.

“Tomorrow, I’ll take you back to get your stuff, and well,” Stiles turned onto his side, searching Derek’s eyes. “Did you ever figure out if you wanted to go on that road trip with all of us?”

Derek stared back, “I’d like to, if you want me there.”

Stiles smiled softly, “Of course I want you there, Der you’re my best friend.”

Derek smiled back, his eyelids getting heavy with sleep, while Stiles watched him fall asleep.

**

It hadn’t been as emotional as Stiles had suspected it to be once he parted ways with his dad, ready to get the hell out of Beacon Hell. With a tight hug, and meaningful “I love yous” Stiles pulled Derek out the door, and into the Jeep where Stiles’ bags were already shoved inside of.

“You ready?” He asked, glancing at Derek from time to time on their drive to the preserve. Laura had texted Derek saying Talia and James had already left for work, and for him to hurry his ass up and get his shit.

Derek looked thoughtful when he nodded, and Stiles placed a comforting hand on his knee.

They pulled up to the driveway with Laura lounging on the front porch sipping a cup of coffee. “Morning losers.” She said with a smile, beckoning them into the house where they all three bounded up to Derek’s room.

Stiles had seen Derek’s bedroom before, but never this calmly since his parents were gone for now. It was already pretty bare, barely looked lived in compared to Stiles’, and it just made Stiles feel better about finally getting the guy to live a little.

“Where are you headed?” Laura asked, leaning against the closed door while Stiles sat on the edge of the bed watching Derek neatly place his clothing into his suitcase.

“Probably the beach, a few concerts if we can afford it. Nothing too far.” Stiles said easily. He adored Laura, she was so unapologetic and blunt. A lot of times Stiles could see how similar Derek was to her, even if he couldn’t, when Derek was relaxed he was hilarious and sarcastic.

Laura nodded, “I better see pictures.” She said sipping her drink.

Derek zipped his suitcase that held his clothes, and rushed to his bathroom to change into a casual outfit. Laura took that time to sit next to Stiles on the bed.

“Thanks for everything you’ve done for my brother.” She said quietly.

Stiles offered a smile. “He’s my best friend, what can I say?”

Her eyebrows shot up, “Last night it looked like you two were a little more than best friends.”

Stiles felt his face heat up a little at the memory, but was more embarrassed about the situation since it was clear that Derek didn’t know what he’d been thinking that night. “I don’t think it’s like that.” Stiles said, shrugging as if he didn’t give a shit, but he so did.

Laura rolled her eyes, “Stiles, I barely know you, but I know my baby brother.” She sighed, raising from the bed. “He isn’t going to outright admit any feelings he has, and believe there are feelings. Ever since you came along, he’s been happier, more of a fucking human being rather than a robot that does everything my parents say.”

Derek entered the room after that, his hair groomed perfectly, teeth dazzling as always, tight denim that made Stiles drool, and a snug fitting black t shirt. He grabbed his bag, Stiles taking the other, and they all made their way downstairs with Laura following behind.

Once they reached the door, Laura shoved his leather jacket into his arms. “If you leave this here, mom will burn it.” She said with a smirk, “Now get the hell out of this shit hole, and have fun.”

Derek’s expression softened, and he immediately pulled Laura into a tight hug before he let go. “I love you, Laura.” He murmured.

Laura smiled softly at him, bumping his shoulder playfully before shrugging. “I know, now get the hell out of here.”

When they climbed into the jeep, Derek and Stiles’ bags both stuffed into the back, they set off to meet up with everyone. Stiles was in the middle of blasting music when he realized how distant Derek was all of a sudden. “Dude, you alright?” He asked, turning the volume down.

Derek glanced over at Stiles, a tentative smile on his face. “I guess I’m just…worried.”

Stiles nodded slowly, “You’re worried what it’s going to be like without your parents.” He stated.

“Y-yeah,” Derek rubbed a hand down his face, “God that sounds so pathetic, I know.”

“Der, I’m scared shitless to leave my dad.” Stiles said as confidently as possible.

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, “Really?”

“Of course, who the hell is going to bust their ass trying to keep him healthy? I know I didn’t get my greasy food addiction from my mom.”

Derek smiled sincerely at that, “I have to admit, I’m pretty excited to get out of Beacon Hills without my parents.”

“Hell yeah, man! We’re going to have the best fucking time, trust me.”

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles for a decent while before saying, “I do.”

**

“Okay, but real talk who brought the weed?” Stiles asked, leaning against his jeep while refilling his gas across from Allison who was doing the same with her car.

“ _Stiles_!” Scott hissed, glancing around the area making sure no one heard, but Stiles just shrugged at his friend’s reaction.

Everyone laughed, and Erica raised her hand. “I brought it, I don’t think I can put up with Isaac talking about Danny nonstop without being high enough to laugh along.”

“Actually, we broke up.” Isaac muttered, sitting awkwardly in Allison’s backseat.

“Shit, Isaac I’m sorry.” Erica said, offering a rare sincere smile.

Isaac just shrugged, “It’s alright.”

Stiles scoffed, “Dude, fuck him! You’ll have plenty of guys throwing themselves at you.”

Stiles didn’t see the way Isaac blushed, and smiled timidly at the comment, but Derek found himself fidgeting in the passenger side of the jeep.

“Alright, first motel is in the next town over. We should make it there tonight.” Allison announced, reading from her phone.

Everyone nodded, some splitting off to go get food for the road.

Derek and Stiles grabbed enough for the two of them over night, while Allison and Erica shopped for the rest of the boys. Derek flushed when he caught sight of Stiles throwing a box of condoms into the basket he was holding.

Stiles noticed his expression and shrugged, “You never know.” He said with a wink. Derek was so not going to survive this trip.

Once they were out on the road, following behind Erica’s car, Allison’s behind them, Derek felt even more excited once they passed the Beacon Hills sign.

The ride to the hotel was full of chattering, random blares of music that made Derek’s nerves vibrate, and Stiles demanding he feed him pretzels. Once they pulled up to the hotel it became very clear that they were a group of teens with barely a dollar to waste.

“I know you’re probably not use to shit holes like this, but it’s the best we can do rich boy.” Stiles said with a smirk, jumping out of his jeep hastily only to stretch and make Derek bite his lip at the sight of tattoos peeking out of the waistband of Stiles’ jeans.

“Boyd and I will go pay, you guys just chill.” Erica announced, tugging a tired looking Boyd after her to the decrepit looking window where a lady sat smoking.

Scott was littering Allison’s face with kisses while she giggled. Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning against the jeep to take in the fleeting sunlight while a fairly cold breeze swept into the empty parking lot. Derek took the time to watch the way Stiles’ eyes closed against the breeze, his head tilted up while a soft smile played on his lips at the sensation.

“Alright we got two rooms for tonight, one with two beds.” Erica said with a sigh, “This place is fucking expensive for being such a dump, but hey they have a pool.”

“Then who is staying with who?” Scott asked, eyeing Isaac, Derek, and Stiles. The single ones.

Erica pursed her lips, “Hmmm, well I’m staying with Boyd obviously, you and Allison obviously…maybe we should put you three in the one bed.”

Stiles arched a brow, “Have you seen how tall the three of us are, and how huge Derek is?”

“And Stiles’ shoulders…” Isaac said, blushing after realizing what he said.

Erica groaned, “You know what, you three can figure that out!” She nodded stiffly before turning to grab her belongings out of her car and skip up the stairs to their room.

Stiles rolled his eyes, shrugging. “Guess I’ll be a lucky guy tonight.” He said winking playfully at Isaac and Derek both. “But I gotta warn you both, I talk in my sleep.”

It took a lot for Derek to not demand he and Stiles get a room alone, but he knew it made sense for Isaac to be stuck with them since they were all single. And it would have been easier to accept that if it wasn’t for Derek catching the stares Isaac kept throwing at Stiles when they all finally unlocked the door to their room.

“Fuck, this room looks like the set of a seventies porno.” Stiles stated simply, stretching to pop his back while eyeing the tacky bedding and wall paintings.

“Sounds like you know from visual experience, Stilinski.” Erica said with a smirk, leaning against the doorway to their room. “There’s a couch in our room, if one of you would rather sleep on it.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Isaac shrugged, following her out the door with a wave to Stiles and Derek.

Stiles shoved his suitcase against the side of the bed before stripping the bedding roughly, a cloud of dust erupting from the fabric making Derek and him cough. “Jesus Christ.” Stiles muttered, rolling the blankets up and throwing them into the corner of the room. He placed his own blanket onto the mattress, and finally Derek’s blanket he’d packed on top of the make shift sheet for them to sleep on.

Derek stretched, yawning in the process, and immediately pulling sweatpants out of his bag while Stiles did the same. They’d already seen eachother in just boxers, but Derek would never get over the vision of Stiles’ broad back, dotted in moles, and the tiniest indication of a tattoo below the band of his underwear.

“See something you like, big guy?” Stiles challenged with a wink.

“Maybe I do.” Derek said with a burst of confidence.

Stiles seemed delighted with the unexpected response, and Derek was feeling bold until Stiles sauntered across the room to Derek. He had the familiar mischievous glint in his eye that Derek always melted under, but Derek remained standing awkwardly by the bed they were expected to share. With a smirk, Stiles let his gaze rake up and down Derek’s body, finally landing on Derek’s eyes. “That makes two of us.” With a moment’s hesitation as if waiting for Derek to respond Stiles finally moved to climb into the bed with a small smile.

There was no way Derek was going to survive this road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, it's really been the only thing making me want to continue this story. When I first started this I didn't know if anyone would like it, but I'm really excited to see the positive feedback.   
> Next Chapter will be out at some point next week! :)


	7. You're Just As Broken As The Rest Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry this took so long to update! Thank you so much for all of the support for this fic, I seriously appreciate it so much, and the comments have been so sweet!

The following days had been a whirlwind of exploring and adventure that Derek never knew he’d have the opportunity to be a part of. Once the group had reached Long Beach where Erica said a classic rock concert was set to show, everyone felt overly excited. Allison had surprised everyone by showing them to her family’s vacation home set right on the side of a private area of the beach. Her parents had agreed to let her use it for the trip, with a lot of begging, and promising that there wouldn’t be drinking or drugs.

The beach house was huge, pretty ridiculous if Stiles had anything to say about it, but who would complain? There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms, and each room had its own balcony that looked out in some direction of the beach around them. Stiles had claimed the one on the top floor, it was bright and crisp looking, the bed large and plush with light blue bedding and a sheer white canopy that billowed against the warm breeze wafting through the balcony doors. Derek and Stiles had already agreed to share the room like had at the hotel, and Stiles couldn’t help but be more than excited to see Derek in his boxers every night for the rest of their stay.

As if on cue, Derek emerged from the double doors that led to the obnoxiously large bathroom, his dark hair dripping beads of water over his muscular shoulders. And of course the gorgeous asshole was comfortable with just a towel wrapped around his waist while strutting into the room and making his way to his suitcase. Stiles sent him a wink before turning back to the setting sun in front of him while he took a swig of beer.

“Everyone is planning on having a party tonight downstairs.” Derek said, stepping to stand next to Stiles on the balcony.

Stiles snorted, “Party as in weed, liquor, and Erica trying to flash everyone again.”

“You’re not going to go?”

“Nah, I was actually wanting to go hang out on the beach. It’s not everyday you get to stay on a private beach.”

Derek was silent for a moment, “Mind if I join you?”

Stiles smirked back at him, drinking his beer again. “Sex on the beach?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Is it physically impossible for you to be serious for one second?”

“It’s physically impossible for me to not make sexual jokes around you.” He retorted with a wink before pushing off of the balcony railing and returning inside the bedroom.

**

“My mom loved the beach.” Stiles said softly, staring out at the ocean to his right while Derek walked alongside him on the shore. The water crashed over their ankles while the sun beamed down on them while they walked at a calm pace. “I use to collect seashells with her all the time.”

“Do you still have them?” Derek asked.

“Actually yeah, my dad keeps them in a jar on our window sill in the kitchen. She use to sit by there every morning and drink tea while watching cars drive by the house.”

Stiles looked thoughtful, a small smile on his lips while he remembered his mother. Derek couldn’t help but smile as well, seeing Stiles so open was something Derek had rarely seen.

“Sometimes I wonder if she’d be proud of who I am today.” Stiles breathed in a shaky voice.

“She would be.” Derek said sternly.

Stiles looked to Derek with a self-deprecating laugh, “Her sweet little vandalizing, drug using, tattooed, walking panic attack of a son? Of course what’s not to be proud of?”

They continued walking in silence after that, but Derek felt like he understood a completely new side of his best friend. “You sound like me…” He said in a distant voice.

He barely noticed Stiles glance over at him from his peripheral view, instead he continued. “Not the tattoos, or vandalizing or any of that…just everyday I wonder if I’m doing things the right way. My parents were always breathing down Laura’s neck while growing up, and when she left I was the one they focused on. I blamed Laura most of the time, and I know I shouldn’t have…I just always feel so disappointing.” And it was true, Laura had at least left without fear of their parents. She had went to a new city to find a job, a home, and new people while Derek was scared shitless to even go on a road trip with his friends.

“Scott’s dad was a raging alcoholic that hit him when he was a kid.” Stiles said suddenly, jolting Derek out of his thoughts. He looked at Stiles only to see a composed, but serious look. “Allison was raised by two strict parents and had an aunt that literally set their house on fire when Allison was ten.”

“Wha-“

“Erica has epilepsy and two parents that she only sees twice a week since they always work, Boyd has just found his first friends, and lost his little sister while they were ice skating as kids, and Isaac has an abusive dad that locks him in a freezer when he gets pissed off.” Stiles’ copper eyes burned into Derek’s, but he wasn’t done. “I lost my mom when I was ten, and watched my dad drink away his sorrows.”

“I get it…I have it better than everyone else.” Derek said with a frown.

Stiles shook his head, “You have two strict parents that never supported you through school, and an older sister that left which made you feel abandoned, and you’ve literally never fucking _lived_ for yourself, Der.”

They stopped walking, and Derek took in the serious gleam in Stiles’ eyes. He’d never seen Stiles speak with such conviction, and Derek was suddenly aware of just how in love he was with Stiles Stilinski. Stiles’ eyes flickered between Derek’s, and seemed to soften after a moment. “Wanna sit for a bit?” Stiles asked quietly.

Derek nodded and followed him to a dry area of the beach where they could look out at the sunset before them. Something had shifted, something new, and scary, but Derek couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming surge of warmth throughout his entire body. He glanced over to Stiles while his entire body vibrated with a new feeling he never knew had existed.

The setting sun was casting an orange glow against Stiles’ honey colored eyes while he stared out at the rolling waves. The soft strands of his chocolate hair waved in the cooling breeze while they sat beside one another, alone on the deserted beach. The only sounds were the rippling crashes of water against rock, the crunch of sand under their feet while they adjusted their sitting, and the far away echo of music playing from the Argent’s beach house.

Stiles seemed lost in his own thoughts until he turned to catch Derek staring, his face shifting into slight surprise at being studied, but Derek couldn’t find it in himself to look away. “What?” Stiles asked, his voice so low that Derek barely caught the word.

Shaking his head, Derek felt his heart clench behind the barrier of his chest. Looking at Stiles, it was always so captivating, as if he was some kind of fascinating being that could make you forget about absolutely everything all at once. “You’re so beautiful.” But this wasn’t that kind of moment, it couldn’t be. Derek had been waiting for this for too long, and he was tired of backing away from it.

For the first time, Stiles Stilinski looked utterly lost for words, and that was all the more reason for Derek to continue, “I don’t know how you’re able to do this to me…how you can just make everything disappear all at once. It’s like you always know what’s really going on in everyone’s head, and from day one, I’ve never been able to understand what goes on inside of yours. At first, I figured you were just this annoying kid that didn’t give a shit about anyone or anything…and then I became your friend. After that, I figured you were just someone that wanted to comfort everyone, make everyone feel included, and make sure no one got too wrapped up in their own problems…but now…now I see you, the real you…” Stiles’ eyes were wavering under rims of tears, but he kept his eyes on Derek while he spoke. “You’re just as broken as the rest of us, but-but I want to be the one to fix you-I want to be the one that you go to, the one that can be there to make _you_ forget about _your_ problems.”

Stiles huffed out a shaky breath, and managed a small laugh. “You’re so fucking oblivious, Derek Hale.”

Derek furrowed his brows, “Wha-“

“If you think for one second that you haven’t always been the one I go to with my problems, or if you think you aren’t the one that’s helped me through my shit….” He gave a wobbly smile before saying, “If you think all this time, I haven’t been absolutely in love with you…then you aren’t the fucking genius best friend I thought I had.”

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of Derek, and all he could do was stare back at Stiles, his entire body paralyzed by the words. Then it hit him that maybe this wasn’t such an unexpected thing, and maybe instead of being oblivious to it all, he just chose to ignore it out of fear. But he wasn’t scared anymore, and he couldn’t be while staring into the brilliant golden eyes of Stiles Stilinski.

They both surged together in an instant, lips desperately clinging, hands grasping the other’s jaw and hair while they eagerly kissed. Stiles’ lips were plush and inviting while his mouth tasted spicy and sweet all at once, and Derek felt completely lost in the press of his long fingers while they glided against Derek’s jaw in the most gentle way while his mouth moved in a slow, filthy, teasing way. With a burst of confidence, Derek pushed Stiles a little roughly down against the sand, his face burning for exhilaration, and his mouth already watering for more.

Stiles looked dazed, his mouth red and slick, eyes heavily lidded from lust, and Derek couldn’t help but smirk down at him. He did that. Instead of giving Stiles a chance to make a snarky comment, Derek straddled him quickly, pressing his entire front against Stiles, and capturing him into another desperate kiss. This time, Derek was the one to lead, locking his hands with Stiles he pressed them firmly above Stiles’ head, and licking slowly into his mouth. Stiles instantly rolled his hips up against Derek, and as amazing as it felt, Derek wanted to take Stiles apart as slowly as he could.

Breaking their kiss, Derek sat up, still straddling Stiles who looked absolutely wrecked under him. He trailed his hands under Stiles’ t-shirt, scratching at the soft, muscular skin as he went.

“You’re killing me.” Stiles groaned, his head arching back while Derek stopped just above the waistband of Stiles’ jeans.

“You’ve been killing me since freshman year,” Derek said roughly, letting his hands shove up Stiles’ t-shirt, “With your attitude,” He trailed his hands up Stiles’ neck, finally settling into his messy hair. “You’re fucking hair…” he dragged his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip slowly, “These fucking lips…”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Derek.” Stiles groaned, biting at Derek’s thumb while he thrust his hips against Derek’s ass. “This better be leading to you getting your pants off-“

“STILES! DEREK! Where are you guys?!” Erica’s voice called from the house, luckily they were behind a wide section of boulders while the house was set behind them.

“Fucking shit!” Stiles spat while Derek crawled off of him and sat up to wave back at Erica while hiding his erection behind a nearby rock while Stiles palmed at his own roughly. Clearly put out and more pissed off than Derek had seen him since the time he’d punched Jackson his the face in high school.

“I made dinner!” She called out before leaving into the house.

Stiles glanced up at Derek who held out a hand to help him up which he took grudgingly. Derek couldn’t help but smirk at how askew Stiles’ appearance was now. His cheeks and collar bone were bright red, his hair sticking up everywhere, his shirt rumpled, and his lips still red from their kissing. “You have no idea how fucking horny I am now.” Stiles said with a whine.

“I think I have an idea.” Derek said, attempting to adjust his erection that was slowly going down.

Stiles leaned into Derek briefly before they got back to the beach house, “I don’t plan on sleeping tonight just so you know.”

Derek’s heart picked up, but he felt himself grin at the thought just as Stiles strode through the back door to the beach house. Everyone was already bustling around the kitchen, the smell of weed hitting Derek in the face, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care because he was on cloud nine tonight. No one seemed to notice Derek’s grin since there were freshly grilled burgers, and no one seemed to notice how Stiles fixed Derek a plate with a matching dopey expression.

They all gathered around to eat, and Derek sat easily beside Stiles at the table while they listened to Scott tell an excited story about a time him and Isaac had finally landed a front side flip. Stiles finished his burger faster than anyone at the table, and while he listened to Scott, his hands dropped to his lap while one hand snaked onto Derek’s thigh.

Derek tensed in surprise for a second before he continued to eat while eyeing Erica and Allison, but they were just as into the story as Boyd was. Stiles’ hand rubbed over Derek’s crotch, and Derek had to bite back a groan at the foreign touch. He managed to finish his own dinner, and immediately stood from his seat, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Sorry, I think I’m going to go on to bed, I promised Laura I’d send her pictures of the beach.” Derek said easily.

Everyone said goodnight to him, even Stiles, and he managed to make it back to his room without putting his growing erection on full display for everyone.

As soon as he made it to the room, he went into full panic mode, and he instantly grabbed for his toiletries bag before running to the shower. He’d already taken a shower that day, but he needed to smell amazing if he was honestly about to have sex with _Stiles._ He jumped in once the water became warm, and immediately drowned himself in body wash before scrubbing every inch of himself. Once he’d made it out of the shower he rubbed on deodorant before he tugged on his favorite pair of dark boxers.

He made it out of the bathroom, and almost screamed in shock when he saw Stiles sprawled casually on top of the bed in his boxers. Stiles looked over to Derek with a grin, “Come here often?”

“I thought you were downstairs.”

“Eh, as much as I appreciate Scott’s skateboarding stories, they aren’t as entertaining as what was waiting for me up here.” Stiles smirked, raking his eyes over Derek’s wet body before settling on his crotch. Derek was frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do now that they were in the silent privacy of their room. “Come here, Der.” Stiles whispered, his voice smooth, and tempting.

Derek finally staggered to the bed, stopping just as he got to the side of the mattress where Stiles moved to sit in front of him with his long legs bracketing Derek’s where he stood. It was almost too much for Derek to look down and see Stiles gaze up through his dark eyelashes. “What do you want, Der.” Stiles asked quietly.

“T-touch me.” Derek’s voice cracked.

Stiles smiled, trailing his hands up Derek’s sides, and over his abdomen while Derek breathed out shakily at the slow pace. “How far do you want to take this?” Stiles asked, his eyes glued to the rippling of Derek’s abs.

“I don’t know, I just want to feel you…touch you.” Derek said desperately, he cringed at just how pathetic that sounded. He wasn’t really a virgin, but the only experience he had was a shitty prom night with Jennifer.

Stiles raised off of the bed and locked Derek into a slow, mind numbing kiss, and pulled Derek’s hands onto his body. Derek let his hands caress Stiles’ skin, trying to reach every inch he could of the boy’s torso, and he distantly heard himself whine into the kiss. He blushed, but Stiles hummed in approval before pulling Derek closer into his arms and turning them so Derek fell back onto the bed.

“How about this,” Stiles said huskily, his voice deeper with lust causing Derek to arch instinctively under him. “Tonight we take things as slow as we want, and we go at our own pace?”

“What are we going to do?” Derek asked timidly.

Stiles smirked, “Whatever you wanna do, baby.”

Whelp that was a thing. Derek felt his cock twitch at the pet name, and yeah he could totally get on board with Stiles sounding so patient and dominating. Stiles clearly noticed the arousal, but he let Derek respond with, “I want to taste you.”

Stiles grinned at that, trailing a tattooed finger up Derek’s chest, “You wanna suck my cock, Der?”

“ _Yes_.” Derek groaned, loving the words in Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles skimmed a thumb over Derek’s jaw while his large hand held gently onto Derek’s neck, and slowly lowered his lips to Derek’s in a slow teasing kiss. Stiles had to be the most amazing kisser ever, and Derek felt instantly jealous of any person on the planet who’d had the honor of touching these lips. Hell, Derek felt like he wasn’t even worthy of feeling Stiles Stilinski pressed against his body.

 "God you have no idea how much you turn me on." Stiles groaned, his hips rutting slowly against Derek's. 

Derek arched his head back, moaning lowly while Stiles took that moment to grasp Derek's hands and pin them above his head. They laid there on the plush comfort of their bed, both grinding against the other with the late night chill beginning to sweep through their open balcony doors. The canopy around the bed was swaying around, barely catching Derek's attention while he gazed up at a flushed Stiles, his jaw slack, eyes heavy with want while he stared down at Derek. It felt like some kind of other worldly dream, and Derek didn't want to wake up. 

Knowing that Stiles wanted him just as much, Derek shoved him off and onto his back earning a surprised squeal from Stiles followed by a cocky smile. "Feeling a little impatient?" Stiles teased, tugging on Derek's hair while he trailed wet kisses along Stiles' chest and stomach. 

Derek ignored the remark, and instead mouthed against Stiles' erection, smirking when Stiles groaned loudly. He grazed his hands along Stiles' legs, roaming close to where his hips where they rested while he nuzzled against Stiles' clothed cock. Stiles had more than likely already had plenty of blow jobs, and Derek had never given one or received one, so he really didn't have much to go by besides the occasional porn he'd watch. But he couldn't find it in himself to care because he wanted to do anything in his power to make Stiles feel amazing, and impress him in every way possible. Derek finally tugged down Stiles' boxers, watching his cock bounce free of the material with a trickle of precome emerging from the slit. Derek felt his face burn red with how intimidated he felt just from seeing the length and thickness of Stiles' cock. 

"Everything alright?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

"Y-yeah...just, I've never-"

"You've never given head?" Stiles asked, his voice full of lust. 

Derek shook his head, dropping his gaze to the bed so he couldn't watch Stiles' erection deflate at Derek's inexperience. 

"Fuck that's hot." Stiles hissed. Derek's eyes shot up to see Stiles staring down at him while jerking his cock slowly. 

"W-wha-really?" Derek stammered.

"Fuck yes," Stiles said with a smile. "The thought of my cock being the first one in your mouth, fuck..." He trailed off while thumbing at the head of his cock. 

 Derek felt his cheeks heat up, and he found himself pulling Stiles' hand away from his erection. "As flattered as I am by your fetish for inexperience...I'm probably going to be horrible at this." He said while gripping Stiles' hard cock. 

"Just don't try to go all pornstar on me and gag yourself. I just want you to do whatever you think you'd like done to yourself, and if anything hurts you or me stop and we'll try something else." Stiles said easily.

"Alright." Derek said in a small voice, and decided now or never. With his right hand he tightened his grip on Stiles' cock a little firmer while he inched closer. Tentatively he licked at the head, making Stiles suck in a surprised breath while planting his fingers into Derek's still wet hair. Derek continued in small shy licks, adding pressure in areas Stiles would hiss in pleasure, and finally felt brave enough to close his mouth over Stiles. 

The taste was nothing Derek had expected at first, just the feeling of silky soft flesh, but then Derek immediately tasted the slight salt of Stiles' precome slide across his lips while he took Stiles deeper into his mouth. Stiles was already gasping in pleasure, his fingers twisting into Derek's hair while Derek started to bob up and down in the way he figured he should while trying to flick his tongue against Stiles' slit. Derek felt himself overcome with desire at the wild flavor of Stiles, the loud groans and growls Stiles didn't feel shy enough to hide, and the exhilarated laughs Stiles puffed out while he arched his back while Derek sucked. Derek gazed up, across the length of Stiles' body to watch the tattooed skin flex while Derek scratched his nails against Stiles' sides. 

"Fuck, baby I'm gonna come." Stiles warned, staring down at Derek while Derek hummed in approval around Stiles' cock. "Fuck, you want me to come in your mouth don't you, baby?" He asked, his voice high and hoarse from moaning. Derek nodded with a slight smirk, feeling Stiles pulse around him while going rigid, and then he felt the sudden heat of Stiles' come melt into his mouth. "Fuck, Derek." Stiles hissed, keeping his hand in Derek's hair while he rode his orgasm. 

Derek popped off, licking his lips while Stiles whimpered at the sight, and Derek felt himself smile confidently. "I take it it wasn't _that_ bad?" 

Stiles glared back at him while sitting up on the bed looking absolutely wrecked. "Derek, that was literally the greatest orgasm of my life." 

"Is that so?" Derek asked, shifting around so Stiles could raise up from the bed. 

"Yes, now stop doubting yourself, and come sit on the edge of the bed so I can thank you for your glorious mouth." Stiles said while promptly sinking to his knees and making Derek groan in anticipation. Just the image of Stiles on his knees was enough for Derek to come in his boxers.

"The bed is probably more comfortable for you..." Derek said while bracketing his legs around Stiles. 

Stiles smirked up at Derek, "I like the idea of being on my knees for you, baby." He said in a dark voice that made Derek's cock twitch. 

"Fuck." Derek said brokenly. 

Stiles smiled at that before curling his fingers over the waistband of Derek's boxers, his tongue flicked out, wetting his lips eagerly. Slowly he pulled the cloth down allowing Derek's cock to spring free, right in front of Stiles' flushed face. "Jesus Christ, baby you're so wet." Stiles said, his breath brushing across Derek's erection. 

Without waiting for Derek's response, Stiles lunged forward and hungrily started lapping Derek's cock in saliva. "Fuck, Stiles." Derek hissed, caressing Stiles' jaw while he started sucking eagerly, humming in contentment as he did so, and going a lot deeper than Derek had been able to on Stiles. "Fuck-I can't-I'm not going to last." Derek groaned, feeling his muscles tense, and Stiles didn't seem to be letting up on his deep sucks, and rough flicks of his tongue against the head of Derek's cock. Right as Derek felt the orgasm build up, Stiles popped off of Derek, keeping his now red lips pressed against the head of Derek's cock while his hand worked Derek tightly. Derek came with a stuttering groan, his come spreading thickly over Stiles' mouth, and dripping into his mouth. Stiles licked his lips with an attractive smirk before raising off of his knees to face Derek. 

"You taste so good, baby." Stiles said softly, cupping Derek's jaw before he slowly kissed Derek, causing Derek's legs to shake with the post orgasm still occurring. Stiles gently led them both down to the bed where he pulled the comforter back while Derek slid under them, Stiles following after, and finally pulling the blanket over them both securely. "You need any water?" Stiles asked while pulling Derek closely to his chest. 

"No, just you." Derek breathed, burrowing himself closer to Stiles' neck, and smiling to himself at the feeling of the cool breeze billowing against his bare back, and Stiles' arms wound tightly around his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be out by next Monday at least. If there's anything you want to see in this fic please let me know. I'm open to any ideas or suggestions. (Like any characters you want to see more of, any specific scenes, or whatever.)


	8. Allison Argent, You Are A Badass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, my sister recently had a baby, and things have just been busy for me. I'll hopefully get back on some sort of posting schedule, and will hopefully finish up the two other fics I've yet to finish lmao. Thank you for all the comments, they've definitely helped push me to sit down and write. This chapter is for Mae who wanted to see more Isaac, and him dealing with his issues. I apologize for how short this chapter is. Hope you enjoy!

Waking up with Derek Hale in his arms had to be the greatest way of waking up Stiles had ever experienced. The heat of the sun was already beating down on their tangled bodies, the shimmering glow of the early morning sun was spreading over Derek’s bare back where his shoulder blades bunched while his face pressed against his pillow. Stiles’ arm was trapped under Derek’s neck with Derek’s chin rested on top of Stiles’ forearm while his hand was curled around Stiles’ arm. Derek was even more beautiful while he slept, his hair relaxed against his forehead while his lips were closed, and his nostrils flared while he breathed deeply and loudly in his sleep. Stiles smiled down at the sleeping form beside of him, and allowed himself to softly caress the sharp angle of Derek’s nose, letting his finger travel lightly down to the tip which made Derek snuffle while scrunching his face up in his sleep.

Slowly, Derek’s eyes fluttered open to flicker quickly at Stiles while he stared down at Derek with a soft smile. Derek remained silent, only smiling softly up at Stiles, and Stiles pressed himself closer to Derek while Derek moved closer with him. Their lips met instantly, but this kiss was slow, and loving in a way Stiles never knew possible. Everything faded around them as it typically did when they connected, and Stiles felt a deep blush rise on his cheeks while Derek moved closer, his hands coming on either side of Stiles’ head. They shared soft laughs with one another, both nuzzling into the other’s neck while kissing softly along the way.

Derek was the first to break the kiss with a small smile, and Stiles felt himself shiver when Derek began trailing his fingertips over Stiles’ biceps with a curious expression. “You have so many tattoos I’ve never noticed.”

“I plan on getting a lot more.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“They suit you.” Derek said, his eyes grazing along Stiles’ torso below him.

“Ever thought about getting one yourself?” Stiles asked casually.

Derek huffed a laugh, “I desperately wanted one when I turned sixteen, but my mom almost had an aneurism.”

“My dad wasn’t a fan either, but I think it made him happy my first tat was a daisy with my mom’s name.” Stiles said, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Derek immediately found said flower on Stiles’ left forearm, bright yellow jumping off of his pale skin with the name “Claudia Stilinski” scrawled in beautiful cursive underneath.  “Beautiful.” Derek murmured, tracing the swirls of the letters with his index finger.

“What did you want your first tattoo to be?”

“A triskelion.” Derek said softly, remembering the first time his grandfather had showed him the spiraling symbol when he was a kid. For his grandfather it had represented him, his wife, and his daughter Talia. “My grandfather had it tattooed on his arm.”

Stiles had a soft, thoughtful smile on his face that Derek rarely saw. “May-“

A blaring echo of voices arguing cut Stiles off, causing both Derek and Stiles to furrow their brows before leaping from the bed. Both quickly got dressed, Stiles forgetting his shirt entirely when the sound of Erica screaming angrily hit their ears.

They barreled down the stairs to the entry way where everyone was gathered protectively around Isaac while a man wearing glasses looking livid stood at the doorway.

“Lahey.” Stiles said with zero respect in his tone.

The man looked up briefly to sneer in disgust when he caught sight of Derek’s ruffled hair and a shirtless Stiles. “Stiles, does the Sheriff know you’re here fucking some guy in the middle of nowhere?” He spat.

Derek bristled, but Stiles remained unaffected by the comment as if a kid was speaking to him. “I don’t see how that’s any of your fucking business.”

“Dad, please just stop…” Isaac muttered from beside Allison who looked ready to kill the man.

Lahey glared down at his son despite Isaac being well over his height, the man somehow towered over his son in dominance. “Shut up, and get your ass in the car.”

Isaac hesitated, his hands quivering by his sides, and Derek felt a surge of anger hit him. Before he could respond, Erica halted him.

“First off, Isaac is eighteen,” She said sharply, her voice alone reflecting Allison’s piercing glare at the older man. “He has every right to stay here with us. Second, this is the Argent’s property, and I don’t think they’d appreciate to hear that the local drunk has been stalking their daughter.”

Isaac blushed red with embarrassment, but remained quiet.

Mr. Lahey opened his mouth in rage only for Allison to take a confident step forward. “You do know my dad owns a successful business where he sells guns to officer’s right?” She waited for no response, “Well, my dad is also a highly trained combat expert, and something he’s been very adamant about it training me with every weapon possible.”

Allison stalked over to an expensive looking table that held elegant figurines and different décor. Her hand glided over the table top, and she looked up to see Mr. Lahey glaring at her.

“Isaac,” He hissed, “Get your ass in the car _now_.”

Isaac swallowed hard, shrinking next to Boyd now, “N-no.”

Mr. Lahey shot him a livid expression, “ _What?_ ”

Isaac hardened his features, “I said _no._ ”

With a quivering expression of pure outrage, Mr. Lahey strode forward, his fist balled up, and Isaac immediately backed up ready for the blow while everyone took an urgent step forward. But the loud, echoing click of a gun being cocked made everyone freeze. Everyone, including Mr. Lahey turned to see Allison standing with a sleek metal gun in her delicate hands, her open friendly expression now hard and fearless.

“Mr. Lahey, step away from Isaac. _Now._ ” She said easily. Derek could see that her finger was still on the outer side of the placement of the trigger, but he had no doubt that she would pull it. Everyone looked confused, terrified, and only Erica and Stiles looked impressed.

Mr. Lahey did as she said, stepping away. She lowered the gun, but didn’t set it down. “Now, Isaac do you want to go home with your dad?” She asked, not taking her eyes off of the man.

“No, but um…maybe don’t shoot him.” Isaac said nervously.

Allison nodded, “Then it’s time for you to leave, Mr. Lahey.”

He glared at her, “Are you fucking crazy? Pulling a gun on someone?” He shook his head rapidly, “I’ll call the fucking police!”

Allison didn’t waver, didn’t even blink at his words. “You can, in fact I encourage you to call the police since you entered with force by breaking the lock, and tried attacking one of us.”

He narrowed his eyes down at her, “You have no fucking proof.”

She smiled at that, her delicate dimples showing while she pointed up to the ceiling above the front door. Everyone looked up to see a small inconspicuous security camera staring down at them all. “There’s also one outside.” She said sweetly, “but don’t worry about destroying it, all of the camera feed goes straight to my father’s computer and phone in Beacon Hills.”

Mr. Lahey looked like he’d just punched in the gut, “I-I’m sorry, I-“

“It’s time to leave, Mr. Lahey.” She said calmly.

He nodded, not even chancing a glance to Isaac who looked less afraid. He made it to the door where he immediately turned to Allison, “Please, please don’t tell Chris-I-I-“

Allison held her hand up, “My dad doesn’t break laws, just because he sells guns and knows how to use them doesn’t mean he’s going to track you down and kill you.”

Mr. Lahey just swallowed hard and stumbled down to his car, and got in it without another word while Allison shut the door quietly, and locked the gun away into a compartment under the side table. She turned, fixing her hair absentmindedly, and froze when she caught everyone’s expression. “What?” She asked.

“Allison Argent, you are a badass.” Stiles said with a smirk, casually leaning against the railing of the stairs.

Everyone muttered their agreements while Allison just shrugged, “He broke in, and charged at Isaac.” She said easily, “Now, who’s up for some breakfast before we hit the road again?”

Everyone followed her to the kitchen expect for Derek and Stiles who both yawned. Erica eyed them knowingly before skipping off to the kitchen where Boyd was.

“Think she knows?” Derek muttered, watching her blonde hair flutter behind her into the kitchen.

Stiles shrugged, “Probably, I’m not exactly quiet in bed, so…” He said easily.

Derek blushed, " _Stiles!"_ He glanced around to make sure no one was around, and Stiles cackled beside him. 

"If you're going to date me you should probably get use to me speaking freely about our sex life." Stiles said with a dramatic wink. 

"We're dating?" Derek breathed, his eyes lingering on Stiles' flushed cheekbones, and tattooed arms. 

Stiles looked over suddenly, "O-oh, I mean if you don't-"

"I do, I really do!" Derek said hastily, cursing himself inwardly at his embarrassing enthusiasm. "I mean sure." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Stiles wasn't fooled, and a small fond smile was resting on his soft lips. "Good, 'cause so do I." 

"Really?" Derek asked uncertain.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, dumbass now lets go eat breakfast, and prepare ourselves for endless glances from Erica." 

Derek groaned, but followed after Stiles. They made their way into the babbling kitchen where Scott was fluttering his eyelashes at Allison in admiration, and Boyd was assisting her in cooking bacon, sausage, and eggs. 

"-Have to teach me how to use a gun, Ally." Erica said, twirling a loose strand that had fallen from her messy bun.

"Because Erica holding a gun would be a great idea." Stiles said with a smirk. 

Derek took a seat at the bar next to Scott who barely noticed his presence while he stared at Allison scrambling eggs. 

"So what are we doing today?" Isaac asked suddenly, trying to subtly change the subject before it got to his asshole father. 

"A concert, I scored some decent tickets for all of us to see a new band. I think they're called Blood Moon?" Erica said thoughtfully. 

"Oh, I've heard some of their stuff, they're indie rock." Stiles said, chomping on a piece of non crispy bacon. 

"How the hell have you heard of them? They  _just_ put out their first album." Erica said with a quirked eyebrow. 

"The bassist use to be into me back in eleventh grade, always bragged about becoming famous and shit." Stiles said shrugging. 

Derek felt a surge of jealousy, but had to settle himself when he remembered the memory of Stiles now being his.

"Hmm." Was all Erica said before her chestnut eyes flickered over to Derek. 

 Derek adverted his eyes in time to see Boyd set a plate down for Derek, Scott, and Isaac. He wasn't embarrassed to be with Stiles, if anything he was still in shock that someone as perfect as Stiles Stilinski wanted to be with someone like Derek. 

Stiles plopped down into the seat beside Derek while Scott turned to face Allison while they ate and fluttered their eyelashes at eachother like kids in love. Everyone was enraptured in their own conversations, and eventually breakfast ended in time for Derek and Stiles to get out of the kitchen without any awkward questions. 

"Don't forget the trip will be about two hours so pack light." Erica shouted from her room on the other side of the beach house. "Concert is at nine, so be ready by five at least!"

Stiles groaned while rummaging through his clothes to find a shirt, "I know this whole road trip was suppose to be full of concerts and shit, but I'd much rather stay here for the rest of the trip." 

"Me too." Derek said, stretching his arms out while collapsing down onto the bed. 

Stiles dove onto the mattress beside of him, "We could always stay here, and you know..." he trailed a hand down Derek's torso closer to his groin. 

"Stiles! I need you to move your jeep, I have to make a grocery run!" Allison shouted upstairs.

Derek and Stiles both groaned in unison. 

 **

The concert turned out to be pretty legit for such an unknown band, they were meant to be the opening band for another larger band that Derek had never heard of either. Once they got through the front, Erica led them past the stands, and down to one of the front seats near the front. Stiles let Derek take the end seat, and he sat between Derek and Erica.

“You hungry or thirsty?” Stiles asked loudly over the echo of background music.

“Not really, but thank you.” Derek said with a smile.

Stiles winked back at him before turning to listen to Erica chattering about the attractive band members of Blood Moon.  The lights suddenly shut off, and the colorful stage lights flickered on just as Stiles and Erica finished their conversation. Derek already felt completely out of his element, but the loud chattering of the audience was making things worse. 

"You okay, babe?" Stiles asked in Derek's ear causing his entire body to produce chill bumps.

"Yeah, just loud." Derek said with an awkward laugh. Of course it was loud it was a fucking  _concert._

Stiles didn't laugh, just smiled sympathetically, "Hate to say it, but it's going to get louder once the bands start." He gripped Derek's hand privately between their legs, "We can leave if you want, I don't mind." 

"No, no, I'll be fine." Derek said, gripping Stiles tighter. 

The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers and applause's, not quite as loud as Derek had expected, but as Erica and Stiles had said Blood Moon wasn't that well known yet. Most cheers were probably out of respect and excitement of being at the concert. Derek's eyes immediately went to the bassist, he was slim, had messy green hair, and an excessive amount of tattoos. Derek felt that surge of jealously return when Erica nudged Stiles with her elbow while winking. Stiles just rolled his eyes and chuckled at her reaction, but Derek felt even more out of place. 

The male lead singer greeted everyone, and they immediately dove into their first song. They were surprisingly good if not impressive, and Derek allowed Stiles to pull him up while they played. Stiles was dancing to the music, and seemed to know exactly what to do while Derek felt out of place despite Stiles keeping a solid grip on Derek's hand as if to remind him he was still there. Erica was moving to the music with Stiles, and caught the attention of the lead singer immediately who smiled down at her while he sang. Boyd noticed, but he didn't seem to mind since Erica was laughing with Stiles and enjoying herself. 

After their first two songs, the band played a slow mellow song as their final one, and Derek was surprised when Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder while the lead guitarist strummed beautifully on her guitar and the lead singer's voice rang sorrowfully and loud through the building. Derek could smell the scent of Stiles' cologne mixed with his shampoo, and felt himself melt against the boy, all of his uncomfortable feelings through the night were fading away while Stiles was there with him. 

Once Blood Moon had finished, the final band came out, and that was when the crowd really erupted to their music. Though at this point the group seemed ready to leave since it was almost midnight, and they had a two hour drive to take home. 

They were at the parking lot when a male voice shouted "Stiles!"

"Alex, hey." Stiles said with an acknowledging nod to the bassist from Blood Moon. 

Allison and Scott were already in their car waiting to leave, and Erica paused at her own while Boyd and Isaac were talking idly, watching Alex approach Derek and Stiles. 

"Stiles, Jesus I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He said breathlessly, running a hand through his neon hair. "So, how was the show? I saw you in the crowd." He said with a wide smirk.

"Your guitarist is kick ass." Stiles said casually. 

The look of slight disappointment was clear on Alex's face, "Yeah, she's cool," He eyed Stiles up and down carefully, biting his lip as he did so making Derek's blood boil. "You look great."

"Thanks, man." Stiles said absently. 

"So, I'm staying at a hotel just down the street if you-"

"No, actually I gotta get going." Stiles said, pushing out a yawn, and a glance to their friends. 

"Awe come on, I have my own room, some jack-"

"He said  _no."_ Derek said sharply. 

Alex blinked over to Derek with a surprised expression, and finally once he took in Derek's figure and expression he staggered back a little. "Your loss." He said with a shrug before turning to leave. 

Stiles snorted dramatically at the statement, "I'm sure you'll find someone out there to give you some dick." 

With that Stiles pulled Derek away to the Jeep, and without even a glance to the others, got inside, and beckoned Allison to lead the way back to the house. 

"Sorry for stepping in back there." Derek said, staring out the window. 

"Derek Hale, stop apologizing for being you. Do you have any idea how hot it was to have big bad Derek Hale step in and defend my honor in front of a douche bag bassist that only cares about getting fucked?" 

Derek looked over to see Stiles smirking to himself, "I-Then...I'm  _not_ sorry." Derek said simply. 

Stiles smiled widely, chuckling to himself, "You make me so happy." He said faintly, mostly to himself, but Derek heard it loud and clear. It made his heart flutter, and without hesitation he reached over to grip Stiles' thigh.

"You make me happy too." Derek said with a fond smile, letting his gaze linger on Stiles for most of the ride back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions or any details about the characters you want to see please let me know! Also, I'm considering adding Kira because I love her and can't believe I didn't add her in this earlier, but anyway who would you all be interested in seeing her paired with? I'm open for anyone (Except Derek or Stiles obv) even someone already taken because if a break up does happen I don't think I'll make it too angsty. Just let me know! Thank you soooo much for all the comments and support on this fic!


End file.
